


val preferences & headcanons

by Priest_Of_Plague



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Gore, Hanahaki Disease, It DOES include Val after all, Like, Multi, Probably porn?, Who tf even knows anymore, Yandere, gifs included, why wouldn't there be porn and val in the same book?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 25,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priest_Of_Plague/pseuds/Priest_Of_Plague
Summary: We don't have enough Val in our lives. | if you happen to have seen this on Wattpad under the name of "colourfly" that's me. Wattpad is being a cuck and won't let me publish, save or whatever on it. So I had to migrate over to here. Ugh. Love being panicked at 1am.





	1. Chapter 1

Oh  _fuck._

Don't you just love falling into water after being forcefully pushed down a ravine by vicious waves?

Truly a delight. Especially when you're trying to get the hell away from mud-coated beasts that grunt and groan and moan and  _don't shut the fuck up._

You pull yourself above the roaring current and use the raft as support. Taking in a large breath, you grunt as you sit back on the raft and get ahold of the paddle. You need to get the hell out of here.

But now that you think about it; you don't need to use the paddle. The waves are doing enough work to get you around.

You can just push yourself and direct the raft. Perfect.

Speaking of mud creatures, they're now jumping across the lake above like they were some gazelles.

It was majestic, if you didn't count their loud yells -they sounded excited for something- and the fact that you're in a lot of trouble with not only one, but  _three_  cults. 

Some would jump across and run off, but others would stare at your retreating form.

The cool part happens when your stupid raft bumps into a rock and breaks.

So you're now forced to run in the water to the mines.

But no worries, because there's more mud monsters! They're sprouting from underwater like they're plants of some sort. 

Their loud noises and clicking of their teeth is fucking terrifying and you decide to break into a run. You go as fast as you possibly can while your bottom half is underwater.

You manage to go into one of the main buildings, but one of the mud-coated assholes closes the door behind you.

Great.

_________________________

You are  _not_ having a good day.

You found an elevator to take you down into the mines, but it was... _occupied._

You ran some more and was able to steal the elevator. This is the only thing that's going  _right._

But, alas, it manages to fall down _800 fucking feet_  and you feel queasy. Your head is...empty. You keep down your stomachs' contents and get underneath the fallen elevator. It's dark as hell down here, but even Hell had some fire or something to keep it lit.

Hah. Lit.

Pushing that aside, you actually see light running towards you. Great! Death is approaching. You're readily accepting it.

But it's just a bloodied guy with a torch. He sees you and his eyes widen a bit. You were confused. He's not coated in mud. Is he not following the dress code?

He grasps your shoulders, and in defence you grip his forearms. But he refuses to move.   **"Whatever you do...do not go deeper into these mines!"**

 **"Why the hell not? I'm not letting naked mud men ruin my absolutely magical experience here."** You reply sarcastically, but he's not even phased. It's like he didn't hear you at all. 

 **"We tried...to fight them. They're too great. Too _powerful._  Their leader is...the antichrist himself. I'm getting the hell out of here!"** and with that, he drops the torch and runs out yelling.

Wow. A gift.

You grab it before it goes out and go further inside. The smell of corpses and dirt is strong, and you aren't feeling too great about the skeletons and burnt people covering the walls. But that's just you.

You have to break a bunch of wooden barriers and deal with more nude mud people, but that's not the icing on the damn cake.

You see a little drop into some water. It would cushion your fall, and there was a little entrance on your right, so you could drop down and make a run for it.

If only you heard the rustling in the water before you jumped.

Two sets of hands grab each arm. The feeling of mud being slathered on your arms is gross. 

Your arms are pinned, but that doesn't matter to you right now. The walking light source walking towards you is what is keeping your attention.

You finally see a silhouette of a female. She's curvy, lanky and overall you have to admit, she's keeping herself fit in a time like this.

But she gets closer. And closer. And you can now see her appearance more clearly.

Her platinum blonde hair is messy, like she's never heard of a hair brush. Her wide, blue eyes are cold and stare into your soul. You feel vulnerable.

 **"Ah,"** she hums to herself and places the torch down. **"You're not one of those...followers, I see. What a difference."**

**"What do you mean? How do you know?"**

She raises a perfect brow.  **"Because the excuse of a Prophet doesn't allow females to wear..."** she motions to your attire.  **"whatever that is."**

 **"Are you saying I can't dress properly?"**  You give her a dirty look. She doesn't have to right to judge you when she's  _bare._ She doesn't answer. She's lost in thought at the moment.

But who is she, anyway? Those mud things aren't hurting her. There's mud on her skin...

She's probably the leader of these fuckheads.

The man from before called her a him, though.

You don't see why-

Oh.

 

You see a mangled male organ underneath a thin layer of mud. She notices you staring. You didn't mean to but my god, have some decency. Besides, her "breasts" are horribly uneven. 

She...HE doesn't seem phased by your wandering eyes. It was as if she has been stared at constantly in his life time.

 **"Curious, are we?"** She purrs and puts a hand on her hip.  **"Curiosity killed the cat, dear."**

You don't reply. You're too busy trying to process what the hell is going on. Why are you here? What happened? Was there a glitch in the Matrix? She was so similar to a female. The voice. The figure...

 **"You're not like the others...you must be..."**  something must have clicked in her mind, because a proud smile spreads on her face and she's looking at you like you're Jesus.

**"You're the God who has been giving me these visions. Giving US those visions."**

Oh god, she looks so happy. So pleased with herself. So demented to actually think you're a damn deity from above.

 **"Oh no no no, I'm no God. I assure you."**  You nervously laugh. You feel so awkward. It gets worse when the beasts beside you start whispering how soft your skin is. The unknown female gives you a look of sympathy.

 **"Oh dear. You're doubting your worth. Your _power._  I wouldn't be surprised if you were ever chased and ridiculed by those...rapists," **a glare is directed at anywhere else but you. As if you would smite her if she ever gave you a dirty look. How...thoughtful?

 **"They taint everything they touch. I do apologize for the way they have treated you. They're too ignorant of their disgusting errors to apologize themselves."** She motions for the beasts to let you go. You feel too threatened to run off. You can hear the echoed clicks and groans and my god, you are not ready to get chased again.

 **"It's lovely to finally see you in the flesh. You may call me Val,"**  Val's eyes are glittering in the torches' light. They were actually kinda pretty.  **"What may I call you?"**  She takes one of your hands in hers and makes light circles around your palm. 

**"[Name.]"**

**"Lovely. Absolutely lovely."**

 

What did you get yourself into now?


	2. headcanon [1] ; yandere au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val yandere headcanons. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gore gif included as well as nsfw. Be warned.

** BEGINNING **

\- You arrive to Temple Gate by helecopter with your best friend. You both crash due to a blinding white light.

\- Think of yourself as Blake and your best friend as Lynn, but no pregnancy.

\- You lose your best friend after the crash, but you find them after they jump out of a window out of a church.

\- You run the hell away from those crazed cult members but find yourself caught by more of them.

\- They hold you down, chanting some bullshit about God wanting sacrifices.

\- You're screaming at them to let you go while your best friend yells threats. 

\- The cult members are replaced by mud monsters. Sticks poke themselves out of their heads and you wonder if that hurts.

\- One cult member is left alive until a blonde-haired woman - your saviour - shoves her thumbs into his eyes.

-  **"I watched my father fuck your God to death."** She says without remorse. Her thumbs are coated with trails of blood, and you swear you hear a chuckle escape from her.

\- She quietly tells your best friend to shush, to let her share her love with them.

\- Once she's done, she notices  _you._

-  **"My love has no limits. You were not forgotten."**

\- You would rather be forgotten.

\- But either way, you get straddled.

-  **"God doesn't love you. Not like I do."**

\- You doubt that.

\- She licks you twice. Very slowly.

\- She moans when she's finished. Your best friend screams at her to stop. She ignores them.

-  **"This one is special."** She says aloud, and her little minions seem to groan in agreement.

\- There's a look in her eye, something you can't identify.

-  **"I'll think I'll see you again."** She slowly caresses your cheek and gets off. She walks into the darkness, her dirty followers trailing behind.

\- You see her again when you and your best friend are seperated.

\- The two men - Laird and Nick, the names you learned from notes scattered across the area inhabited by illness - chased you away from your best friend. They were shot.

\- You tried getting the arrow out from their hand, but it was stuck, and it attached them to a tree.

\- They begged you to leave them alone. You deserved to live.

\- With tears and regret, you do.

\- But not until you're shot in the thigh. You scream out in pain.

\- You expect to hear the heavy footsteps from Nick, but you don't.

\- You're too busy looking at your bloodied leg to notice the mudcovered weirdos - Heretics, you would learn their true titles later - attacking the two infected men.

\- You also don't notice the dirty, black boots.

\- It's _her._

-  **"Poor thing,"** you actually hear sympathy in her slurred tone.

-  **"They cannot walk. Let's take them home."**

\- You faint from the pain and blood loss; you don't register the gentle hands that lift you up.

\- Why is she doing this?

\- When you wake up, you're upon blankets and sticks. Blankets covering the sticks, of course.

\- You see the woman from earlier sitting beside you, completely nude yet covered head to toe in mud.

\- She's staring at the arrow with confusion. She was debating if she should take it out, now that your leg has calmed down.

\- Before you can scream, she acts quickly. She blows some type of drug in your face.

\- All pain is forgotten and your limbs are heavy.

\- Under your drugged state, she reveals herself. 

\- Her name is Val. 

\- She learns yours too, by looking in the bag you brought with you.

\- She just...stares at your ID.

\- She tells one of the heretics to take the bag - including the ID - and put it somewhere safe.

\- She informs you she wants to take the arrow out of your leg. 

-  **"I cannot inflict pain upon you. But I will be here through it all."**

\- One of the heretics pulls at the arrow, while you try to hold in your screams.

\- The blood starts up again. It drips down to the cavern floor below.

\- Val takes your hand and whispers praises.

\- Even when it's all done. When the pain is gone. When you're fine and feeling the drug fade from your brain.  _She remains._

** GENERAL **

\- Believes you are the God[ddess] who sends her visions. 

\- The Heretics are always eager to help you or even touch your skin.

\- We all know that Val is a physical person. That's how she shows her adoration towards people.

\- It's no exception when it comes to you. She needs to touch you. Needs to know she's not in some nightmare.

\- Sometimes she will kill people right in front of you if you try to escape. It's punishment and it shows what her and her cult are capable of.

-  **"Don't make the same mistake as this dolt, dearest,"** she coos to your shivering form, removing her hands from the victims cracked neck.  **"Going against our love is not swift even in the slightest."**

\- She knows you won't make attempts to run, because there are literally almost an army of Heretics ready to chase you down.

\- But if one harms you, she knows not to let them get away with it.

\- Her love for you is different. While her definition of love with others is murder and violation, she knows that tainting a deity is foolish. 

\- Murkoff is NOT helping your case, either. They give Val visions of you both getting married and shit. 

\- Remember your best friend? They're not dead, per se.

\- But Val wants them gone.

\- They took your attention away. It should only be on  _her_  and  _her_ **only.**

\- She likes...no, adores to cuddle you whenever she can.

\- She loves the warmth that comes from your skin.

\- Sometimes, you whimper, and it reminds her of a puppy searching for its mother.

\- Val's demented mind sees this as you searching for her.

-  **"Shhh,"**  she puts a dirty finger against your lips and puts her own against your temple.  **"I'm right here, m'lovely."**

\- I've mentioned this before on my Tumblr [lol], but she's the obsessive type of Yandere.

\- Anything she can get from you, she will murder for.

\- Your blood is her favourite.

\- So is your saliva.

\- Stockholm Syndrome after a couple of months in.

\- Val is so happy.

\- You fuck up Temple Gate together.

\- Your best friend still isn't dead.

\- Val had kept them alive for torture purposes.

\- She would feed them enough to keep them alive, but not enough to keep them satisfied.

\- You see your best friend for the first time since they got shot.

\- They call over to you excitedly and frantically.

\- But you're not here for them.

\- You rush to Val and give her a kiss.

\- Your best friend is shocked, to say the least.

-  **"[Name]! What the fuck? These people literally kidnapped you! They're fucking sick!"**

\- That was not okay.

\- These 'people' have treated you like family when they could have killed you.

\- You could talk to the heretics about anything.

\- You and Val were powerful together.

\- You supported each other.

\- But Val had shown you so much within those months. Shown you how much she loved you. Adored you.

\- You crack their neck. Murkoff unhelpfully shapes old, happy memories into hateful ones.

\- They make you wonder why you were even best friends anyway.

\- Val is surprised. Surely, you would have defended them or tried to prove them wrong.

-  **"I don't even get why I was friends with them in the first place..."**  You murmur.

\- Val just chuckles to herself and pulls you into her chest.  **"Love has set you free."**

\- You are glad it did. 

** [NSFW] **

\- She finds begging to be her favourite, and a kink of hers. She also finds it incredible. A God, begging for her to please them? She feels so honoured, you have no idea.

\- Blood as lube. 

\- She has a male organ, and just because she covers it up, it doesn't mean she doesn't  _use it._

 _-_ She may be fueled on mostly lust, but she doesn't let that control her. She knows that touching you without consent is cowardly and an embarrassment. An error she doesn't want to make, unlike someone she knows.

\- She respects your  boundaries.

\- Aftercare, even though you're in the mines and there's no lotion. Anywhere.

\- But she does use bandages, blankets, hugs and smooches. She hopes it's enough.


	3. headcanon/pref [1] ; she loves someone else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heartbreak and angst. Lovely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader death and sad shit ahead. ;(

\- You remember being a new member at Temple Gate. You had moved in after your old, religious grandfather passed away.

\- You take over his old hut. Your family was too..overwhelming to deal with back home, anyway.

\- Your first time at the church was great.

\- You were the first one there. You wanted to make an impression.

\- You didn't really find religion that interesting, but in honour of your grandfather you would go.

\- You were greeted by the door. There was a blonde woman standing by the open doors.

\- She took your hands in hers and asked you questions in such a soft voice.

 

 **"I haven't seen you here before. Are you new?"**  She gives you a soft smile. You nod but return the smile sadly.  **"Yes. My grandfather passed away...I wanted to stay here to feel close to him. I miss him."**

**"I'm terribly sorry. He's in a better place now."**

**"Yeah, I guess you're right."**  Your sadness is washed away.

**"Why don't you stay a little while after church and introduce yourself?"  
"That sounds lovely."**

\- Church lasted for a couple of hours. You sat there, politely.

\- When it was time to introduce yourself, you became nervous.

\- But Val was there and gave you encouraging gestures.

\- Marta quickly became a friend of yours. 

\- Knoth, however, didn't find your greeting too interesting. He would just hum in acknowledgement and stuff his face into his bible.

\- Fair enough.

\- Val walks you home, which is close to her little hut as well.

\- She tells you about how she cares for orphans, and the like.

\- You offer to visit her at the orphanage sometime.

\- She liked that.

\- You were really good with the children. You would read to them with funny voices and help them with homework.

\- Val could feel herself become happy.

\- After months of being best friends, you found yourself falling in love with her.

\- So, you prepare yourself to confess.

\- One day, you're walking around Temple Gate reading a book when Val interrupts.

\- She introduces a female to you. She's tall, has brunette hair, and freckles that dotted her face.

\- She's...decent.

\- She doesn't find you too interesting. She also doesn't include you in conversations.

\- Maybe about a week later, Val informs you of her new relationship with the girl.

\- Your heart rips in half.

 **"I'm so happy for you."**  You gulp, but your throat is tight. Your eyes are watery. You're doing everything in your power to keep the tears away.

 **"You're such a sweetheart. I'm so pleased that you accept us."** She's chirping away happily, but all you can do is hold in heartbroken sobs.

\- You go home that night and let out a bunch of tears into your pillow.

\- Eventually you stray away from each other. Well, not really. 

\- It was the girl who prevented you both from talking to each other.

\- She would always ask Val for walks or to stay in. You couldn't do much.

\- You hang around with Marta more frequently.

\- Being 'homosexual' is frowned upon, so you can't really tell Marta about your issue.

\- Even though you know Val is a male [she told you], she hasn't really told anyone else yet. 

\- Val is hiding her relationship too. 

\- Although it's not hidden from you at all. That girl does everything in her power to brag to you about how she has won.

\- You fall into a deep sadness. You have no motivation to get up in the mornings.

\- Marta and one of the owners of the orphanage try to encourage you to focus on yourself.

\- So you do.

\- You leave for a little while.

\- You pack some food, some water. A little vacation in nature.

\- Nothing could go wrong. Right?

\- Wrong. You were walking on a cliffside when you missed a step and fell.

\- There was people sent out to look for you.

\- When they found you, there was coyotes feasting on your corpse.

\- Val feels guilty. Really guilty.

\- When she begins the Heretic project she builds a little shrine in honour of you.

\- You were never forgotten.


	4. headcanons [2] ; yandere mother val au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mama val as a yandere for her babe [you]. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May include upsetting content. Blood, murder, and the like is mentioned. Modern AU with some alteration to Val's backstory even though she really doesn't have one to begin with lol. Enjoy. None of this is canon whatsoever, I just like taking advantage of RB letting us decide what happened with the characters and what not. Female pronouns for Val.
> 
> If you have had bad experiences or similar with your mother, please read with caution. The beginning has mentions of your mother in this fic basically abandoning you. My apologies

\- Remember how Val isn't really female, she's just male by sex? That applies here, too.

\- But not for long.

\- You had a mother. But she couldn't handle your crying and your constant need for attention while Val had no problems with it.

\- She felt as if Val was more interested in taking care of you than acknowledging her.

\- So she left. Packed up and filed for divorce.

\- Val had panicked. You didn't have both parents and she didn't want to tell you your mother left because _she didn't like you._

\- Val had wanted the best for you, and your mother had to ruin it.

\- Val was perfectly fine financially. She was the chief deacon of the town, after all. She just didn't feel too great mentally.

\- She felt angry. A child needed their mother.

\- Then she realized that most children don't have fathers.

\- She could technically be both. 

\- So that's what she does. Changes her wardrobe into dresses and the occasional leggings with a blouse and ballet flats. 

\- Her chest is flat, but that's okay. Padded bras to the rescue.

\- But then she feels hatred well up in her. Your mother...your REAL mother...ruined what was supposed to be a happy life.

\- She gets so furious that she deals with your mother herself.

\- Infants don't know what murder or blood is. It's ok!

\- You may have witnessed your mother being stabbed to death but infants don't really remember anything.  Besides, you were only a couple of months old.

\- You weren't at the age where you would partially remember things.

\- But during her time there and what she had just done, she realized that murders are common in the outside world.

\- Oh god. 

\- If you were murdered she wouldn't want to live anymore.

\- So she keeps you inside. The only fresh air you get is from an open window.

\- If you're into Soul Eater [the anime], picture Val as Medusa.

\- But without the "raising you to be a killer" thing and she is much more affectionate.

\- You grow, wanting to experience the outside.

\- But almost every child fears death, and you are one of them.

\- Val would tell you that everyone outside is not trustworthy and would do anything in their power to hurt you.

\- She hates Halloween. It's another reason to keep you hidden away.

\- Humans are scary creatures as it is. Now they turn into pirates and ghosts and worst of all...

\- she had seen a little boy as a slice of pineapple pizza on Halloween day after school while she was out shopping for groceries.

\- She wasn't too pleased. 

\- She just doesn't like pineapples in general.

\- Obviously, that wouldn't scare you, but she doesn't want you to look or hear of it.

\- You're probably thinking, "but why was she out for groceries? did she leave us alone??"

\- She drugged your juice/milk/water. You were having a long nap.

\- Your house was securely locked  and it was all fenced in. You were fine. 

\- You aren't allowed to watch anything that shows the outside as a "magical place".

\- Such as Sound of Music, Mary Poppins, so on.

\- Instead, she'll show you horror movies to get you frightened.

\- Like Orphan and Sweeney Todd. 

\- Others may not agree with it but she doesn't tell anyone this information.

\- Plus, if you get too scared you run to her for comfort. It's like a package deal to her.

\- She managed to get you scared of a lot of things. Illness became one of them.

-  _"Hey mum, why am I sick?" "Your immune system is far too weak to handle any bacteria. Into bed you go."_

\- Of course, that's all a total lie. 

\- But it gives her a chance to spoil you and spend time with you.

\- She belittles you and doesn't let you believe you have more power than you think.

\- She doesn't do this to hurt you. She does it to keep you safe. 

\- And she likes to think you're still a powerless, defenseless little human being.

\- After all, you could just open a window and leave.

\- But Val never allows you to witness her unlocking one of the windows and opening it.

\- You have her wrapped around your finger.

\- Whatever you ask for, she gets.

\- She  _is_  preventing you from experiencing outside, after all. 

\- She hopes that if she keeps you pleased and content, you won't leave her.

-  _"Hey mama may I have a  cookie-" "[runs in with about 16 different types of cookies] of course honey which one :)"_

\- No electronics that require internet, though.

\- The only way she'll let you "experience outside" is by giving you a book and letting your imagination take wing.

\- She won't ever prevent you from using your imagination for good intentions.

\- Although if you do use your imagination to think of ways to go outside, she will punish you.

\- Nothing too severe; time in the corner. a nap. Simple things like that.

\- Hitting the teenage years was hell for her.

\- You were going through phases; questioning her authority. Her rules.

\- So her punishments got even worse.

\- Yanderes aren't too pleasant or sweet if they're angry. Keep that in mind.

\- She will chain you to her bed. Or your own. Until you calm down and see that she wants what's best for you.

\- One day, you actually do attempt to leave. She takes out a knife when she chains you to her bed,

-  _and carves her name into your shoulder._

-  _"I'm sorry dear, but I had to."_

\- Her tone actually sounds so genuine. So sympathetic. 

\- You show signs of wanting to escape again. She's prepared.

\- So she hired some of her 'friends' to scare you.

\- They're not friends; just people she hired off of the internet.

\- She was chief deacon and she had good pay. Who could resist? 

\- She had lied to them about her reasoning.

\- "Hey, could you scare my kid who has been inside for all of their life because I've been deathly overprotective since their shitty mother left?"

\- That was too suspicious. Too obvious.

\- She just said you were her niece and you were gullible; you  were vulnerable. She wanted to make sure you realized that you knew that not everybody is someone you should trust.

\- It's partly true. 

\- You manage to go outside. You pass the fence. Val doesn't stop you whatsoever.

\- Her friends take action.

\- One offers you drugs.

\- Another threatens you.

\- And one more holds a knife to your neck, threatening to push it into your throat if you don't run back home to your mother.

\- And you do.

\- Oh god, you can't even imagine how pleased she was.

\- You cried into her shoulder while she calmly told you how she was right.

\- She would never lie to you.

\- She loves you, after all. 


	5. headcanon/pref [2] ; love triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> val x reader x marta but like...vulgar. enjoy.

\- In my previous hcs and prefs, you arrive to Temple Gate with a friend.

\- But you arrive alone in this.

\- I'm gonna leave the Val and Marta encounters up to you.

\- You have so much benefits from these two, you have no idea.

\- On one hand, the Heretics are instructed not to harm you.  

\- On the other, The New Testament don't touch you, knowing Marta would rip their heads off if they tried.

\- They beg you, if anything.  _They don't want to die by Marta's hand._

\- The Heretics just get eager when they see you.

\- You use Val's old hut to stay for a little while.

\- Nobody bothers you anyway. 

\- Besides, she even gave you consent.

 **"I, um, have nowhere to stay. At the moment. And I'm sure I can't stay here if Marta is...uh, you know."**  You frantically reason with the blonde cultist that's currently straddling your waist.

She hums in consideration.  **"Your words may hold some truth to them. We certainly don't need her...ruining our little get togethers."**

She lets out a breathy, slurred laugh and stares into your eyes with her own icy blue ones. **"I have a little home you may stay in...for now, until we get Knoth's little _whore_  settled." **

And with that, she gets off. After she gives you loving licks to your face, of course. You're then escorted [obviously] by Heretics to her old hut.

\- You forage Temple Gate for food.

\- You trip over stray boards and damage your leg. 

\- But encounter Ethan.

\- He lets you stay underneath the floor boards in his home so you can heal up.

\- You try and discourage him. Val's hut is fine.

\- But he doesn't care and ushers you underneath anyway.

\- You wake up to Marta angrily scolding Ethan.

\- She slams his body into the wall with her cross,

\- and you have to cover your mouth with your hand to muffle the scream.

\- Ethan falls to the ground, dead, but Marta glances down at the floor boards.

\- Right where you're standing.

 **"Oh shit- Um, sorry for ruining your little bonding sesh there! Just ignore me."** You chuckle nervously, hoping she'll just see you as irrelevant and be on her way...

but she doesn't.

 You quickly move over before her weapon can pierce your face. She pulls it back from the broken floorboards and holds a grey hand out.

 **"Come,"** she drawls out, and because you're really fucking frightened you listen. 

\- It's great seeing the New Testament run into their houses in fear of you.

\- Well, not you, but Marta.

\- It's fucking weird, considering both parties hate each other but have one thing in common;

\- they see you as someone special.

\- Look at the bright side...you won't die.

\- By the Heretics and New Testament, anyway.

\- Marta and Val have no control over the Scalled. 

\- But picture this, depending on who you're more attracted to;

You've just been nailed up on the cross. You're hissing in pain, trying your hardest to ignore the sting in your palms. You are officially the new Jesus. 

Well, Messiah. You're the new Messiah.

You're just chillin', staring at the ground, trying not to pass out until you hear a noise of shock. You look up to see...

 

_**Marta** _

_**"Disgusting,"**_ she drops her weapon and walks over to you, her height almost rivaling the cross you're currently...nailed upon. I couldn't think of a better word, okayyyyy?

Is she calling you disgusting? You wouldn't blame her. No fucking shampoo or coconut pina colada body wash around here. Just disease, mud, dirt and the smell of guilt.

 _ **"God's hand...they will...."**_ she murmurs to herself as she pulls on the nails. You have to hold in the screams, because you have a feeling they wouldn't be quiet by any means, and you'd attract Thing 1 and Thing 2, but Marta quiets her mumbling and lowly says, _**"Let it out. Those who have harmful intentions will suffer by Gods hand.**_ "

Real comforting.

 

_**Val** _

_**"Christ,"**_ you hear her whisper to herself under the sounds of the Heretics clicking their teeth and letting out low growls. They haven't laid a hand on you in any harmful way but they still scare the absolute shit out of you-

 ** _"I realize this may not sound...pleasant, but you'll have to pull those nails out yourself. We will catch you."_** She gives you - what seems to be - a pitiful smile and holds out her arms; she's wearing her iconic blue robes and lacks any mud whatsoever. It was as if she didn't straddle you a couple of hours ago and smear your clothes with the dirty, thick substance.

 _ **"Cross your heart?"**_ You snicker at the pun, but she just raises an eyebrow. _**"Uh, never mind. Yeah, I'll do what I can."**_

Pulling out those cursed nails hurt like a bitch, and even though you could damn well _tell_ Val had never gotten nails hammered into her hands, she had an understand gaze towards you as if she understood your pain. This was getting emo. 

You fell down, into Heretics arms, like promised, but you get out of their needy hands and kneel on the ground, staring at your bloody, disformed palms.

Val puts her hands on each cheek and pulls your face up to look into her blue, icy eyes. _**"We'll get vengeance on the sorry excuses of human beings that did this to you,"**_ she purrs. She then chuckles a bit,  ** _"I cross my heart."_**

 __You believe her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't really write Marta's character correctly? At least, I don't think I did. I'm more used to Val considering she uses formal yet modern words while Marta speaks in Hamlet or some shit. Lmao. I may be an honour student in English but she's confusinggggg. ;:(


	6. headcanons [3] | hanahaki disease

VAL ;

[Does anyone else think she looks like a lost puppy?? so cuteeee omg]

       

\- This took some thought, but Val would either have the Violet or the Daffodil as her flower.

\- The Violet is known for its meanings of Dedication [to her cult], and the Daffodil is known for Rebirth and New Beginnings [she wants the end days, after all].

\- Because she's in a town that doesn't have proper healthcare [surgery, painkillers, antibiotics, etc], she'd have to accept death as it comes, as well as rejection if you didn't accept her feelings.

\- Hanahaki isn't really an accepted illness in Temple Gate? She has no time for love; she's the chief deacon. She has a town to help run.

\- She can't get her flowers removed, so death is a common thought in her mind.

\- Knoth sees it as a weakness.

\- Nobody knows she has it either.

\- She'll cough up petals in private. She keeps them in a jar underneath her bed.

_**IF YOU ACCEPT HER FEELINGS [WHO DOESN'T?];** _

\- She'll be so happy! 

-  ** _"I....I am so pleased to hear this."_**

\- But she'll have to reveal her illness to you.

-  ** _"Please don't let this curse ruin your opinions on me."_**

\- You accept her wholeheartedly, and you're glad she's not gonna die.

\- She'll cough up the rest of the petals, as well as the root, but because it was deeply rooted into her lungs, it'll hurt like a bitch.

\- She needs your assistance.

\- So you take her to your little hut outside of Temple Gate.

\- You encourage her and assure her that she's okay.

\- She burns the root, but keeps the petals and uses them to make a crown for you. They're stuck on the branches of your crown of sticks.

\- You wear it after the Heretics comes to life. 

**_IF YOU DON'T ACCEPT HER FEELINGS [:O >:(]; _ **

_\- The heartbreak._

\- Her lungs feel it before her heart. The pain in her lungs as she struggles to breathe.

\- The flower blooms angrily, threatening to flood her lungs with beautiful, bloodied wilted petals.

\- She thanks you for your time and rushes off before she coughs any up.

\- She dies in a field of flowers.

\- Her petals make a halo around her head.

 

BLAKE ;

[Includes /reader and jess/blake...kinda]

       

\- Blake's flower would be the Iris.

\- The Iris is known for its symbolism of Courage.

\- Turns out; Lynn isn't the person he's in love with.

\- Well yeah, he loves her, but it's different to be IN love.

\- Lynn doesn't really understand the illness, other than having a flower rooted in your lungs.

\- Whenever Blake flashbacks due to Murkoff, he doesn't seem to cough. In fact, he can't feel the pain in his lungs due to being busy with that tongue monster.

\- But when experiencing Jessica's death all over again, he coughs them up relentlessly.

\- You know how you'll sometimes see Jessica around Temple Gate? He'll vomit them up quite a damn lot every time he sees her.

\- He knows the person he really loved is dead and won't be reciprocated.

\- He still 'dies' by Murkoff, but once he's praying with Jessica he realizes,

\- the flower is gone.

**_IF YOU ACCEPT HIS FEELINGS;_ **

\- Jessica wasn't his true love after all, it was  _you._

\- You used to live in Temple Gate but you left.

\- You help him after he encounters the Scalled and gets nailed to the cross.

\- The flowers lessened the pain in his lungs, and he blurted out,

**_\- "This is going to sound fucking bizarre, but I think you're the person I'm meant to be with."_ **

_**\- "Um, okay. Give me some time..."** _

\- The flowers shrivel up and his body eats them for some reason.

 

**_IF YOU DON'T ACCEPT HIS FEELINGS;_ **

\- He dies by Laird's hideout, in the small pond.

\- The Heretics and Knoths Followers find him.

\- They just assume he died due to the orifices in his hands.

\- But really, underneath his floating head, is petals. 

 

NICK ;

[because I know there's a Nick lover out there ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) you know who you are]

       

\- Nick's flower would be the Vervain.

\- It's used for healing purposes.

\- In this case, due to his skin issues, he probably really needs it.

\- Badly.

\- Ironically? Vervain is also known as Herb of the Cross.

\- Because Laird is near him constantly, and he has no knowledge of Nick's problem, he just believes that Nick is eating flowers when he isn't looking.

-  ** _"Stop that!"_**  Laird would hit Nick's cheek as he hacks into his palm.  ** _"Stop that flower eatin' shit! The Scalled could have fucked them up with their liquids. You're smarter than this."_**

\- You're in Blakes place; you're the Messiah they've been waiting for.

\- He doesn't cough up any petals when handling you.

\- When you're being nailed into the cross, it looks like he hesitated before smashing the nails in.

\- There's petals in your coffin when you're being buried alive.

\- You're closed in, but you can hear the short one argue with him.

- ** _"Nick, for Gods sake, just shovel the dirt onto it! What's stopping you? Don't you want the rebirth of the Messiah?"_**

\- Remember when you escape and have to grab the rope? You try to run back to the little shack.

\- But Nick doesn't move to chase you. Laird is yelling at him while aiming with his bow.

\- He's forced to try and help Laird prevent you from sliding down the rope, but when you all fall, he bursts into a flood of petals.

\- It was kinda pretty, seeing a hail of petals everywhere, but it was mostly sad.

**_IF YOU [DON'T] ACCEPT;_ **

\- Unfortunately, the outcomes of both of these options are the same; he dies.

\- Laird wouldn't allow you to be happy anyways.

\- He's an ass like that.

\- Even if Laird wasn't there, Knoth would suspect something if Nick wasn't around, doing his job.

\- But lemme put it this way, for a happier ending; he regrets hurting you and would probably enjoy throwing Laird off of his back to stay with you. :)

 

_**IF LAIRD SOMEHOW DIES;** _

\- Hah. 'Somehow'.

\- Nick betrayed him. Threw him off of the bridge for fucking with his love life.

\- You help him with his constant pain on his skin.

\- You use the vervain from his lungs. 

\- Bandages. 24/7. 

\- Hugs are a little tight [to the point where your lungs are squished] but you don't mind.

\- The Scalled cannot even touch you. Neither can Knoth.

\- Constantly on the run from the New Testament, Marta, and the Heretics.

\- Lets you ride on his back. But sometimes you have to remind him that Laird isn't here anymore. 

MARTA ;

       

\- Marta's flower would be the Black Iris.

\- It's known for it's mysterious and odd colour.

\- She rarely ever coughs any petals; it's when she executes someone, she wheezes and coughs up a considerable amount of them.

\- Her demented brain tricks her into believing that she possibly could have killed her signifigant other already.

\- You're a Heretic. Part of Val's little cult, and you are coated in mud.

\- Your head is free of any of it, though.

\- You're scouting a section of Temple Gate, looking for anything the cult could use.

\- That's where Marta happened to be.

\- She just stares at you. The pain in her lungs halt.

\- You slowly back away and run off.

\- She doesn't get why she didn't chase after you.

\- You were special, though.

**_IF YOU ACCEPT HER FEELINGS;_ **

\- She's pleased!

-  ** _"It appears I have been blessed by God himself."_**

\- Reciting prayers together. All the time.

\- Her flower shrivels up and feels non-existent to her now.

\- Knoth would probably command her to kill you or else he'd do it himself.

\- She never will.

\- Val, obviously, feels betrayed and wants you gone.

\- Marta eventually invades the Mines and kills all of the Heretics.

\- Remember those unreleased voicelines of Val and Marta interacting?

\- Afterwards, Marta's flower blooms once more.

\- It takes a while before it leaves fully.

 

**_IF YOU DON'T ACCEPT HER FEELINGS;_ **

\- Will continue pursuing Heretics. You, included.

\- Anger has clouded her mind at this point. 

\- Val doesn't let you leave the Mines out of concern for your safety.

\- She cares.

\- But you all die by her hand.

\- She got pierced by the cross during the storm.

\- Petals? Everywhere. Bloodied products of floral devastation.


	7. headcanons [4]; modern! best friend val

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> best friend val? fuck YEAH

_**[Modern/Beginning]** _

 

\- Alright. Modern AU time.

\- Time to make up a backstory.

\- Val was in a decent household. It was highly religious and she couldn't do much.

\- Masturbation is highly shamed in religious households. Her curious years were shitty.

\- Internet is allowed as long as it's used to look up bible verses or whatever.

\- Val sees multiple news reports of priests sexually assaulting children and she gets disgusted.

\- She comes out to her parents as  _pan_ so they kick her out. She's in her twenties.

\- They kick her onto the streets, but don't worry, she has a backup plan.

\- She stays with other family members that are more accepting of her sexuality.

\- She comes out as trans a year later.

\- You both meet at a park.

\- You're just chillin'. Reading a book.

\- You manage to drop it, and meet Val halfway down while picking it up.

\- Your eyes meet. 

\- She compliments your makeup and you thank her.

\- Not a makeup fan? She compliments your skin and how clear it is.

\- Acne? Don't worry friend; she gets it.

\- She was in a closeted household, she didn't know anything about makeup.

\- You become instant friends when you decide to help her and see what palettes would look best on her.

\- She masters the art of Eyeliner after a week, and the rest after 2 months.

\- You do everything together.

\- You each have a friendship necklace.

\- Best friends for life, yo.

**_[Modern/General]_ **

 

\- She's amazing when it comes to listening to your rants and your problems. She's a great listener and offers advice when she can.

\- Protective of you. Like....really.

\- If you introduce her to a potential date she'll talk to them while you're out of the room.

\- _**"Treat them with respect and you won't hear from me, yeah?"**_

\- If you never had a proper mother figure, she'll understand completely.

\- She didn't feel in tune with her mother either. She'll be the mother you never had.

\- Well, mother-like anyway.

\- She's always ready for an all-nighter if something bad happened to you.

\- I'm talking junk food. Netflix binges. Gossip.

\- Will 100% make your clothes???

\- Or stitch up some old ones that have holes.

\- She does your makeup all. the. time.

\- Loves when you ask for her help.

\- The best comebacks.

_**\- "Ew, what are you?" "Is this how you talk to people? Maybe you should go outside and talk more often...your cats don't count as people, darling."** _

\- If a creepy person walks up to you in a bar, you both pretend you're in a relationship.

\- Hugs are fun. 

\- She can reach everything in her kitchen.

\- You start an Insta page for her makeup.

\- She gets a lot of attention.

\- Even by beauty gurus!

\- But not by James Charles. He's a snake.

\- Or Laura Lee. They're not worthy.

\- Val may have been fucked up in the game but she finds conditioning a person to be straight/gay is disgraceful.

\- Respected by everybody.

\- 2 cool 4 school.

\- Matching costumes for Halloween.

\- Being a model for her.

\- Accepts you. Doesn't matter what you look like or what gender/sex you're attracted to.

-  She volunteers at orphanages and is seen as the "mother" there. She's there a lot.

\- You volunteer along with her. Both of you are the most favoured and the most "fun".

\- Experiences lots of new things. Such as body acceptance. New religions and the like.

\- Would probably have a cat or a bird. 

\- She'd do great in English and Religion classes.

\- Brushes your hair.

\- Shopping whenever you need a new outfit.

\- The mom of your friends.

\- Having issues with another friend? She'll help you resolve them.

\- Would talk or sing about how perfect you are if you're feeling insecure.

\- Like [this.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nB3UDQq8bP4&t=44s)

\- Remember that movie? You're awesome. I like you.

\- Anyways.

\- Will help you with financial issues when she can.

\- Supports you through everything.

\- She's like your own personal cheerleader.

\- Constant "i love you"s are thrown between each other.

\- You do, though.

\- The platonic love is strong between you, you have no idea.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Val, in my fics, is female by gender but male by sex unless specified otherwise. :)


	8. headcanons [5] ; eddie/reader/val poly [murkoff & modern]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the fans of eddie AND val together. x   
> a little bit of pregnancy kink even though i really dislike it. x  
> there is mention of canadian sweets because i have no idea what americans or any other nationalities have. my apologies.

\- Alright. You can make up your own backstory and how you got into Murkoff.

\- Don't wanna be too controlling.

\- But you encounter Dennis.

\- The dude is scary, okay?

\- I think that's his name anyway.

\- Anyways.

\- I feel like Eddie & Val kinda work together when chasing people?

\- Val would pull a "seductive" approach while Eddie blurts insults.

\- Dennis mumbles to himself and his other personalities.

 _ **"They desire another,"**_ one cautiously says, as to not anger his counterparts. _**"what the hell are you saying?" "they desire a child. A bearer. A lover of another sex-" "Don't go off on wanting a sister again, ya mindless twat." "...Yes, pa."**_

\- This kinda fucks you up but you venture further.

\- When it comes to children, Val and Eddie are the same.

\- Both are desperate. There are no children in Murkoff.

\- Obviously.

\- And yes, they had a wedding and everything. Bloodied dress and all.

\- You encounter Eddie first. 

\- He's as  _vulgar_ as ever.

\- Sweet talking you, until you run away from him.

\- Then comes the degrading terms.

\- You try and get the fuck away by using the ladder by the elevator but you fall and damage your leg.

\- That's always fun.

\- Shitty old ladder.

\- So you limp throughout the basement trying to avoid Eddie.

\- But surprise! You see Val.

\- She's so pretty. You can't help but become hypnotized.

\- You feel like a dumbass right now.

\- Now you're trapped, both hands and feet bound. 

\- But your top half is nude. 

\- And it's fucking embarrassing.

\- The two responsable for your partial nudity reveal themselves.

\- They look so _eager._

_-_ _**"The incision is going to hurt. But think of happier times. The future. For the sake of us."** _

\- Eddie rips your pants - and undergarment - off.

\- Before he can start up the cursed saw, Val stops him.

-  _ **"A female," she'd point to your lower half in awe. "A womb. Waiting."**_

\- You're untied real quick.

\- And savoured.

\- If you're a male/transmale, Val stops him either way.

\- She likes you.

\- You have potential.

 

**[GENERAL/FEMALE/TRANS]**

[I am not too great when it comes to writing for trans', even though I write about Val a lot. If I get anything wrong, it's not my intention. Please feel free to correct me. I am always eager to learn more. <3]

\- Let's keep in kind; Eddie really cannot tell females and males apart. He literally thinks women have penises by how he saws everyones genitals right off and calls them feminine terms. I honestly think this is due to his past. But anyway, Val had to tell him everything about her and _lie_ about a couple of things.

\- Val is the "sane" one and helps guide him when it comes to "female anatomy". She's not too great with it, considering her breasts were incredibly uneven in the second game, but she's more knowledgable than he is.

\- Double the affection.

\- Both are into physical affection, but Val is more into it than Eddie.

\- Eddie is into drowning you in compliments.

\- If you're a trans-female [I think that's m to f??? I'm not sure, my bad] and couldn't afford surgery to get "female bits", you'll get a LOT of cuddles and reassurance that you're whatever you wanna be.

\- Val finds you brave, and glad to know she can relate to someone.

\- Eddie offers to help you, but we know what he'd do if you said yes. 

-  _ **"Darling....I can help you if you'd like? I'll do it as carefully as possible. Hold on." "Eddie, no! Wait- dammit. He's gone. Would you like to help me convince him not to do what he's about to do, [Name]?"**_

\- Like mentioned above, Eddie can't really tell the difference between gender or sex, so he doesn't understand. You and Val take the time to explain it to him.

\- If you're trans-male, you'll, of course, get the same treatment.

\- Eddie offers to stitch one of his victims' bits onto you.

\- But you and Val discourage him.

\- You thank him for the gesture, though.

\- Eddie was really fuckin' happy to create another wedding dress. 

\- Val helped too!

\- They tried not getting blood on it but that's kinda impossible.

\- Scaring the absolute shit out of the variants above.

\- I don't even think Chris would go down there???

\- If he called you a "little pig" before, don't tell your lovers.

\- They'll go behind your back and scare him.

\- The FEDS don't wanna risk that shit either.

\- Frank is a scared little cannibal and won't go down.

\- Dennis, on the other hand, is forced to keep an eye out so nobody disturbs the three Troublemakers down below.

\- You get kinda sick of living in an asylum full of corpses and insanity and guts.

\- So you manage to talk the two into attempting to sneak out and start a new life.

\- Nobody knows what they look like. They're not wanted or on the news.

\- So...

\- you try.

\- and succeed.

\- Somehow.

\- Don't ask. I don't know either.

 

**[MODERN]**

\- You pick up a stable job that pays well. So you buy an apartment.

\- It's big enough for the 3 of you.

\- But you need a bigass bed.

\- Because your lovers are clingy as hell.

\- You get really overheated so you sometimes have to wriggle out and sleep in the corner.

\- EDDIE HOGS THE BLANKETS. DON'T @ ME ON THIS IT'S TRUE.

\- Having to tell Val that wearing mud isn't welcomed in public.

\- She does it at home instead.

\- For some reason.

\- You question where she gets the mud.

\- She just smirks and shrugs.

\- It's from the 'mud-masks' you buy.

\- Smartass.

\- It's actually chocolate-scented thick mask.

\- She smells like chocolate all the fucking time.

\- But at least her skin is nice.

\- They despise when others try to flirt with you.

\- They have no idea what to do when you're gone to work.

\- You buy a lot of groceries each month.

\- You introduce them to a lot of new things. Including sweets.

\- Val really likes Coffee Crisp and strawberry milk.

\- Eddie likes Malteasers. But he goes batshit for nanaimo bars.

\- Actual clothing instead of stitched vests and robes.

\- A lot of people question Val on her religion considering she still wears cross necklaces around her wrists.

\- She gives em a wink and doesn't answer. 

\- Eddie is complimented on his music taste.

\- Nobody even knew "I Want a Girl" existed until he would sing it.

\- He has to learn not to shout out insults at people that hurt him.

\- You do it instead.

\- You might get insulted at work for being married to 2 people. You talk about your s/o's sometimes but not all the time.

\- In which Eddie stays home and comforts you while Val goes out to find whoever made you upset.

\- Or vice versa; whoever you think will fuck that person up.

\- Valentines Day is cute.

\- Eddie makes you a homemade card with red crayon and paint.

\- Val _may_ have cut someones rose garden and used the roses as a bouquet.

\- She won't tell you that, though.

\- Val prefers the countryside more than the city. It reminds her of home. You take her out into the fields whenever you can so she can relax.

\- Eddie enjoys the city and the energies it gives off.

\- They remind you every day how much they love you.

\- Even though you were kidnapped and fucked up in an asylum.

\- But you helped them improve and they don't feel as...incomplete.

 


	10. headcanons [6] ; if val met loutermilch/knew of his actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @sapphies [on tumblr] and i had a convo about this and loutermilch deserves to get his ass kicked so  
> yeh
> 
> this will be very confusing ok;
> 
> \- blake is included  
> \- val and the heretics don't try to kill him  
> \- val doesn't die  
> \- i will mention jessica being in temple gate, just as a small example if she was, indeed, an orphan there  
> \- loutermilch will be a teacher there but remember, none of this is canon and it's only for the first half of these headcanons  
> \- jessica's death will not be labelled as a suicide at first  
> \- jess  
> \- images included!!! gore warning

_pre murkoff val , jessica included_

 

 _-_ val was having a normal day. she just sent her orphans off to school and she was ready to do some chores.

\- until one of her children came home screaming and she was informed of jessica.

\- she was found dead, her neck bent and her body violated, with loutermilch standing above her with his face covered.

\- she didn't know how to feel. 

\- when she felt like she was back on earth, she felt a combo of emotions.

\- disgust. disbelief. horror. 

\- one of her orphans were gone.

\- one of her  _babies_ were gone.

\- she'd feel murderous. 

\- fighting him and winning was the only thought on her mind.

\- and fight him, she did.

 

 

_post-murkoff val, plotline is followed_

 

\- val had noticed blake feeling weird.

\- he'd black out and not talk for minutes at a time.

\- she asked him about it.

\- she felt curious.

- he told her about jessica and what he experienced as a kid

\- he keeps reliving those moments when he really doesn't want to

\- he's questioning his actions

\- val's drugged mind can sort of relate

\- she questioned her own actions as well when she had to execute her children

\- she tells him it's not his fault

\- he was manipulated

\- and those who manipulate a childs mind is truly the monster

\- she does what she can to make him stop having those memories come back

\- she expresses her disgust when she can

\- she likes to relate loutermilch to knoth

-  _ **"they're both disgusting idiots, aren't they?"**_

 


	12. headcanons [7] ; pornstar val [crack modern parent au]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @sapphies, i wanna thank you for this idea but the image u made has me SCREMAINGF  
> this was created due to a convo we both had :')
> 
> imagery is included to make it seem more real lmfaoo

 

\- yes, this is a thing. it's purely crack. jnsadikjsn enjoy it

\- Val is a huge pornstar on PornHub and is ALWAYS on the Trending page

\- she's not only popular for porn but she's a transgender model

\- she's known for not having any plastic surgery whatsoever

\- her mud-coated look is most popular in her pornos for some reason but you just suppose she likes getting dirty

\- yeah she may work in the porn industry but she raised you perfectly; she kept the sex thing away from you until you got to a certain age

\- imagine being young and curious. you're curious about porn and whatever else.

\- you're on the most popular site for porn - PornHub.

\- you're browsing until you see your mother's blonde hair and her literal ass while on the front page.

\- you click off. your face is red and you feel so embarrassed.

\- you go to school and don't say anything until older grades start mentioning it to you.

 

"hey, you're [name], right??" an older boy comes up to you with a smirk on his face. you nod, too shy to say anything. he slaps you on the back like a friend would do and has a very excited look on his face. "man, your mother has a great ass! legit jackoff material."

 

you didn't know what jacking off was so you just stand there, face red, as he and his friends boast about how jealous they are and how amazing it must be to have a pornstar as a parent.

you go home that day and rush to your room, ignoring your mothers' greetings.

 

\- you grow to be okay with it. she doesn't force it on you or brag about it. although it's weird to think about people having sex with your mother.

\- she gets called out on the street sometimes.

\- and some celebs get pissed at her for not being full of plastic.

\- kim kardashian is probably one of  them.

\- "mom, put that magazine down! who cares if she called you out!" "[sipping some wine] darling this is important, give me a minute goddammit [aggressively tags kim in a tweet]"

\- the "hot mother likes it rough" thumbnail still fucks you up sometimes though.

\- she is really loving towards you.

\- her fanbase really likes you too.

\- you get fanmail like she does!

\- but it's mainly sex toys.

\- which you throw back into the boxes and ignore

\- but val recovers them

 

\- just in case. 


	13. headcanons [8] ; outlast antags as teachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @sapphies helped me immensely with this go give em some love  
> also their sketches? to die for

_**Knoth** _

\- principal

\- implemented a very strict dress code and gives every student [uniforms](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/38/9d/eb/389debf6976ab83508390a424c05d39b.jpg)

\- you're great in his books

\- good grades

\- good attitude

\- always greets you 

\- but shoves a bible in your arms if you forget yours

 

_**Marta** _

\- groundskeeper

\- uses pickaxe to get rid of any unwanted plants or whatever

\- lights incense to make the school smell pleasant

\- she's very tall and intimidates some students

\- but whenever you go away on holidays or something you give her a hug

\- she likes them

\- she has no issues with you

 

 

_**Val** _

\- health and sex ed teacher

\- has a little antichrist shrine on her desk 

\- cares about your health

\- a lot

\- will send you to the nurses if you cough a bit or sneeze

\- very loving and understanding

\- will help you if you're not feeling great mentally or physically

\- giggles along with her class if they laugh at pictures of genitalia

\- will spend time alone with you if you need it

\- resolves fights VERY quickly and will punish whoever started it

\- punishes bystanders as well

\- has helpers that she calls 'heretics'

\- they help around the class

\- they also help you if she's not available

\- you're her favourite student

 

_**Laird & Nick** _

\- physical education teacher

\- will make you run for 5 miles and not see an issue 

\- **"hey god should we make [name] run for 2 hours? god said yes get started"**

\- archery is something they like to teach

\- if you mess up they get pissed off and put you on the timeout bench

\- you purposely do it because you don't really like em that much

\- Nick is more friendly while Laird is strict

\- Laird has to get on Nick because he's too short and the students don't take him seriously lmao

 

_**Eddie** _

\- english teacher

\- will play old music for the class

\- angry if you disrespect others or yourself

\- hates bullying just as much as Val

\- loves helping others with formal wording

\- "darling, instead of using that word, how about we use this?"

\- gives you good grades just because you compliment his music taste 

\- and he really likes you as a student

\- you're his favourite

\- just like Val

 

_**Chris Walker** _

\- security

\- to protect against shooting incidents or intense bullying

\- he's just like Marta in terms of height and intimidation

\- but you like to talk with him about nature

\- he likes you

\- glares at people who start trouble with you

 

_**Walrider** _

 

\- biology teacher

\- tells you where it hurts the most

\- likes cracking puns

\- is quiet most of the time

\- will help you if you really need it

\- wears glasses

 

_**Trager** _

\- art teacher

\- is probably drunk most of the time

\- wants to be science teacher tho

\- bonds with his students

\- likes making dick art for some reason

\- "isn't this what youth likes? penis portraits or some shit like that?"

\- likes your sense of humor

\- really likes scissors

 

 


	14. headcanons [9] - outlast antags as bakers au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @sapphies and i are at it again
> 
> in this let's pretend they're all...friendly towards each other??? blood and violence taste terrible in cookies ig  
> not like i know but...just assuming

Welcome to Outlast Bakery! Where the employees are friendly and totally don't wanna kill you. Sometimes we question why some of them were even hired but that's a-okay!

 

 

_**Knoth** _

\- he's terrible at baking, let's be real

\- his ego is too big to ask for help

 

\- so he wasn't hired but he's actually a customer

\- he leaves those shitty jesus notes as tips instead of real money

\- so you cry every time for the employees

\- you give them tips, real tips, when he leaves

\- even though you get their stuff for free you like to be nice 

\- they appreciate it

\- he takes all of the fucking napkins and carrot cakes

\- literal antichrist

 

_**Marta** _

\- she's pretty good at it! she does baking in her spare time

\- but the bakery isn't tall people safe so she kinda hates it unless she's in the comfort of her own home 

\- she likes making snickerdoodle cookies

\- she gives you some every week and you always look forward to it

\- mmmm noice

\- she enjoys your compliments 

\- knoth is very jealous of her skills considering they're good friends and she makes him some sweets from time to time

\- she wears a very cute pink apron with butterflies but don't tell anyone!

 

_**Val** _

\- the best! the absolute best!

\- well, that's what her heretics say anyway

\- you say the same

\- she mainly makes devils chocolate cake with some gummy worms in it

\- she calls it 'mud cake'

\- she loves baking it for you and for her heretics

\- you dig right in

\- and she supplies the milk! chocolate or default she has it just for you

\- she loves baking for your birthday because she's able to experiment

\- a huge heart cake with candies inside of it one year

\- a cake with a drawing of you on it the next

\- she really likes baking and decorating 

\- the heretics go fuckin crazy when a piece of her cake is placed in front

\- they chug the milk too

\- when they're done they give a thumbs up

\- and the ones with their mouths exposed? they give a chocolate-coated grin

\- very silly indeed but she's a blessing

\- the devil even visited once

\- 5 stars on Yelp!!!

\- the heretics kinda scare the customers but Val doesn't care and neither does the rest of the staff

\- they're cuddly, chocolate addicted cultists, you gotta love em!

\- she wears an apron with satan on it. don't ask

\- when the heretics try to bake it's a disaster

\- so they ask Val for help every time

 

_**Laird & Nick** _

\- laird is the one we all question on why the fuck he was hired

\- he doesn't let Nick do ANYTHING except help him become taller

\- Laird sucks when it comes to anything revolved around baking

\- He uses too much eggs, less flour, little to no vanilla

\- he sucks!!!

\- he also let some of his sores break open and LEAK INTO SOME BATTER

\- he was FIRED

\- nick remained though

\- he was decent at baking but would add salted crickets into pies

\- apple die, pumpkin pie, whatever the case may be

\- but no one liked crickets :( 

\- you tried some to be nice

\- you shakily told him it was delicious just to make him feel better

\- nick was pleased

\- val gave you a thumbs up from behind the counter while marta giggled her ass off

\- fuck off you two ):(

 

_**Eddie** _

\- he's....great at it for some reason?

\- his mother probably taught him how to bake when he was younger before she left

\- he enjoys making red velvet!

\- he'll add cute little candy bows 

\- he'd be great for weddings [ wink wink ]

\- he enjoys your facial expressions when you bite into what he makes

\- if you insult his baking he gets ANGRY

\- he'll call you a whore

\- well, not YOU, but anyone who tells him his baking is terrible

\- they're lying

\- he helps you with baking if you need it

 

_**Chris Walker** _

\- yeah, huge scary man baking. how scary. not.

\- he's precious!

\- he likes making lemon cupcakes with bird candies on top

\- he makes them for you

\- makes just about any flavour of cupcakes for you

\- his huge hands make it hard for him to grasp the small sweets but you help him

\- you hold the cupcakes while he puts the icing on top

\- he loves baking with you!

\- he's a big guy; no one wants to fuck around when he's working

 

_**Trager** _

\- drunk all the time 

\- makes penis cupcakes for knoth

\- "they remind me of you, buddy. aren't i a nice guy?"

\- cracks jokes to his customers

\- you don't get any dick cupcakes and you don't know if that's good or bad

\- loved by the staff

\- tries bonding with the youth by using memes but uses them terribly 

\- "yeah i love [looks at smudged writing] snoog dot. he likes 430 doesn't he??" 

\- val facepalms and so do you

\- what the fuck rick

\- he tries tho

 

_**The Twins** _

\- they help trager in the penis massacre

\- they are just as guilty

\- they stand by the doors...eerily

\- they talk to you though

\- without their machetes

\- they actually put pants on

 

  _ **Walrider**_

\- he ain't even an employee he just eats the leftovers

\- he sits in the corner

\- Val secretly feeds him icing

\- best bros 4 life

\- You throw the leftovers at him and he catches them

\- with his mouth

\- talent at its finest

\- screams at Knoth when he wants to 

 

 


	15. headcanons [10] ; sarcasm/humour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor cult gorl prob doesn't understand sarcasm at first but it's ok bc you can teach her  
> I am very sarcastic and would not survive in the mines pls help 
> 
> also mother nature is fucking me up the ass right now if you couldn't tell ;:)

\- sarcasm. jokes. things that were never used around Val because no one had a sense of damn humour

\- picture this; you've been in the mines with Val for possibly a month or two now and you're used to the whole cult routine 

\- but Val pays extra attention to you because you're special and an asset 

\- If you're a female, you suddenly get your period after it being held back due to stress 

\- Val doesn't really understand how it works; she just knows it's something that happens when you're not pregnant

\- pads aren't a thing so you either have to use bandages or bathe 100 times a damn day

\- One day you were laying back on some bedding while Val was praying to herself

\- You jokingly said "someone stab my uterus before it stabs me again" to a Heretic nearby

\- Val quit her prayers real quick and gave you a look while the Heretic panicked a bit

-  _ **"Why is your uterus stabbing you, my love? Is that what happens??"**_

\- Oh god...is she serious??

\- You quickly explain it's a joke and that your menstrual cycle just hurts like a bitch 

\- You explained it more to her so she got a basic understanding

-  _ **"...Ah. Is there any way I can help prevent this pain you're experiencing?"**_

\- You used this to your advantage

\- BACK AND STOMACH RUBS BITCHHHHHHH

\- You don't even use sarcasm on your time of the month. It's constant

- You could be in Temple Gate foraging along with some Heretics and Val and you'd encounter a Temple Gate citizen

-  _ **"It's you!"**_ he'd point at you in horror. You raise a brow,  _ **"Who? You? No, I'm me, not You. You're looking for someone else."**_

\- Val has gotten used to your jokes and your humourous behaviour so she laughs a bit while the little Heretic group that tagged along was confused as all hell

\- They had no idea what the fuck was going on oh my god

\- Confused grunts

\- Anyways they got rid of him asap before he could alert anyone else


	16. headcanons [11] ; eddie/reader/val modern parent au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hecc YEAH  
> I need this rn you have no idea
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy <3

\- oh christ where do I begin?

\- you are loved. a lot. no exaggeration. I do not think words will express their adoration for their Child, aka You

\- both are very similar in terms of dreams; they want children but are unable to due to unfortunate circumstances

\- eddie was mentally ill and tried to turn males into females without realizing that men don't have the same reproductive system

\- val had children but she had to murder them, and she was a male by sex so she couldn't really carry any 

\- but this is modern au and eddie isn't a bloodthirsty vulgar murderer

\- and val doesn't have a cult or monthly orgies so you're good

\- you were like a beam of sunshine during an intense emotional hurricane

\- you can choose how they got you

\- val could've got reassignment surgery, they could've gotten a surrogate, they saw you on the street and took you in, you were adopted, whatever the case may be

\- or if you wanna get more intense and more 'in tune' with them per se

\- you were a newborn in the hospitals' nursery and they took you lmao

\- i don't know how that would work but i've seen it happen in one of my fav tv shows so you can picture that if you want

\- regardless of how they got you, their love is stronger than the sun and moon combined

\- even more than that?

 

\- you could say you were spoiled? 

\- the nursery was like the ones you see on google when you look up "very expensive and detailed nursery"

\- kinda like [this](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/99/68/e1/9968e11c95a67ff47b90fcbb5a6ede74.jpg)

\- putting you down was a very weird concept to them

\- they ALWAYS had to hold you or else they'd have no idea what to do with their hands

\- you needed naps goddammit

\- usually it's the parents that are done with their infants screaming or constant attention seeking. it's you who's annoyed this time

\- your closet was filled to the damn BRIM

\- so was your toy box but they only let you play with stuffies or those silent bouncer things

\- they didn't want you to get scared of loud noises 

\- when you reached the age where you were going to say your first word they got really excited

\- they argued over who's name you said first

\- _**"your name has too much syllables. mine is much easier, isn't that right [name]?" "[silence]" "see? they agree! 💚"**_

\- whatever you said first had them howling anyways so they didn't really care

\- it would have been an ego boost anyway lol

\- first birthday = spoiled even MORE

\- you didn't know what was going on so it was really confusing

\- when you were able to stand up on your own it was super intense

-  _ **"[name] darling what are you doi- VAL GET THE CAMERA HOLY ~JESUS~" "Yes hun Jesus is holy what do you need the camera for?" "[EXCITED NOISES]"**_

\- val grabbed the camera due to hearing eddie squealing like a teenaged girl who just got a car for her sweet 16

\- you fell over 

\- you didn't react negatively or anything but eddie and val did

\- hooo boy

-  _ **"oh god are you okay?? did you hurt yourself??" "[silence]" "OH MY GOD YOU MUST BE IN SO MUCH PAIN"**_

\- those [soft, melt-in-your-mouth biscuits](https://i5.walmartimages.ca/images/Large/101/046/999999-6672101046.jpg) were your reward for standing up and falling down

\- walking was like an olympic sport and your parents were your biggest fans

\- you fell over and the same bs happened

\- you never really cried? if you did they'd make a big fuss over it

\- you began to speak jumbled sentences and they could listen to you for hours

\- **"[gibberish]" "really??? I never knew!" "[excited gibberish]"**

\- hide and seek was your favourite game

\- you'd hide in the WORST places

\- sometimes you'd hide in plain sight and they'd pretend not to see you

\- sending you off to daycare was like sending you to Mars without a 2 way flight

\- traumatic? for them maybe but not for you

\- you made friends!!!!!

\- you became more spoiled as the years went on

\- a really detailed bedroom, lots of toys, dressup outfits, the usual

\- you went into kindergarden and they didn't know how to feel

\- you. were. LEARNING.

\- you boasted about how you learned about giraffes and how to add numbers 

\- and they'd listen while crying mentally

\- you were growing

\- wait. that's illegal.

\- you'd become rebellious too

\- disobeying rules, not going to bed, the usual

\- timeout was hard for them because you were usually so well behaved

-  _ **"okay, go to the corner." "fine! for how long?" "....30 seconds." "....okay."**_

\- you'd just sit down and be able to leave the corner because those seconds went fast

\- you were a smartass in school and that resulted in good grades

\- lots of rewards for that

\- you were in 5th grade when your parents decided to stop with the bedtime stories

\- they INSISTED until you begged

\- but they still tuck you in because why not

\- teenage years was harder because you questioned authority

\- but also because they couldn't pick you up anymore

\- dammit!!!

\- eddie tries but he's only able to make your feet form into tippy toes

-  ** _"am i doing it??" "yeah, you're doing great!" "i am literally still touching the ground." "...oh."_**

\- they'd attend all of your events

\- DAD JOKES AND MOM JOKES

\- you'd graduate and they would cry so much

-  _ **"OUR BABY!!!" "i'm nearly 20 years old!" "OUR NEARLY 20 YEAR OLD BABY!!!!"**_

\- hates entitled parents. a lot

-  _ **"how dare you tell my baby to stop hurting your child?? he's got an A+ in math!!!" "so he didn't get your low iq? good for him!"**_

 _-_  best bitches till the end man

\- you could be 80 years old and they'd be dead

\- and they would pester you

\- _**"dammit, my arthritis is acting up again." "i'll kick its ass for you if you want dear?" "mother, you are peeking out of my vase, and dad is scaring the shit out of doris. please stay out of this for now." "fine!"**_

\- no ouija board needed, they don't stop watching

\- in life and in death they love you to pieces and would swim through space for you without helmets

-  _ **💚**_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> those biscuits i mentioned?? they are actually really good for teething  
> they just melt in your mouth and i ate them all the time at my grandpas house, a literal treat
> 
>  
> 
> did anyone else enjoy timeout or was i the only one?? i'd sing my ass off or just stare at the wall if i was told to be quiet. truly an experience that i dealt with maybe 3 times because my mum had ENOUGH


	18. pref 1 ; serial murderer val au [practice, short, soft uwu]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> murder? in TEMPLE GATE?  
> more likely than you think bruh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @sapphies and i = at it again for the 50th time 
> 
> i can finally write...properly....

The smell of iron is something you don't like waking up to; but when a friend of yours is a suspect of multiple murders around your town, you know it's to be expected.

 

You push yourself up from your bed, groggily rubbing your eyes and sitting up against your pillows. Once you feel as if you can open them without issue, you let your eyes take in the familiar sight of your room before you register the figure sitting in your windowsill. Her eyes pierce the dark until you light a candle beside your bed.

 

"Done your little spree, are you?" You ask, not expecting an answer. Her prescence doesn't shock you anymore.

 

"Indeed," she's quiet, "and I've brought you a gift." She motions her knife to point beside you on your bed.

 

A red rose lays. You don't wanna feel fluttery and cutesy this early in the morning, dammit.

 

You pick it up, but once you see it leaves a red stain on your sheets you groan and set it aside. "Really, Val?" You shake your hands in disgust. "I really painted the roses red, didn't I?" She chuckles at her own joke. Fuckin' weirdo.

 

"This isn't Alice in Wonderland." You mumble, blowing out your candle and getting ready to go back to sleep. She can wait for more conversation in the morning.

 

"Oh, are you certain? I mean..." she takes a moment before she continues, "you  _are_ friends with someone who's a little mad."

 

You don't answer, and that's when she thinks you're asleep, but you throw a pillow at her and jokingly say a "shut up".

 

She had a point. You were friendly with the one who murdered countless people

 

but she'd keep you safe until the end. 

 

 


	19. pref 2 ; "this is my love" [serial murderer val au]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hushhhhh," she strokes the womans cheek in a false attempt to calm her down. "w...why are you doing this?" the woman sobs; tears gather at the corners of her eyes before they release and wet her cheeks. "an icon doesn't have to explain herself. until they stop me...i will keep going."
> 
> the woman is too terrified to reply, so val fills in the lines, "this is my love..." she lets a small grin take over her face before shoving her knife into the womans chest.
> 
> and with that, she leaves, as the woman chokes on bubbling red essence.
> 
> val does not look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hAh wow i am a sick fuck
> 
> this is based on that deleted voiceline with that woman talking to val? link here; https://bills-skarsgards.tumblr.com/post/160850998458/unused-audio-of-a-cult-member-talking-to-val  
> i am in love for some reason lel
> 
> enjoy you bastards <3
> 
>  
> 
> some [cough 'most' cough] quotes in here are taken from Jhin; https://leagueoflegends.fandom.com/wiki/Jhin/Quotes  
> i honestly considered getting either one of his quotes or vals tattooed on me lol they are p deep

"there's nothing you've done that God won't forgive...you can still come back to us-"

 

the woman is cut off by the blonde cultist shoving a knife up against her throat. a grin that could rival the chesire spreads across her face as the woman below her shudders and stares with cold fear.

 

"shhh...just listen to me," val is quiet; her voice does not match her appearance. her mud and blood coated figure scream while her voice could be described as silky. "the end is important in all things...it's not how you begin your performance," val traces her knife across the womans face as the woman tries not to scream. _she knows better._

 

"it's how you end it. not many understand it...but they will soon." she then traces the knife down to the womans clothed stomach and just  _presses_ down. the sharpness of her knife could still be felt, even through the cotton.

 

"but...here's the thing," she furrows her brows and takes a lip between her teeth in thought, "i'm misunderstood. beauty cannot be evil." val looks into the eyes of the woman and her pupils dilate once she pictures the womans fate. "but my talent justifies my actions."

 

"hushhhhh," she strokes the womans cheek in a false attempt to calm her down. "w...why are you doing this?" the woman sobs; tears gather at the corners of her eyes before they release and wet her cheeks. "an icon doesn't have to explain herself. until they stop me... _i will keep going."_

the woman is too terrified to reply, so val fills in the lines, "this is my love..." she lets a small grin take over her face before shoving her knife into the womans chest.

and with that, she leaves, as the woman chokes on bubbling red essence.

val does not look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd like to think that every murder she commits, she acts as if it's a performance for her god? idk
> 
> she thinks there's a god when really it's murkoff lol 
> 
> "look what i've done for you, my god!"  
> "[spits out popcorn] JOHN COME GET A LOOK AT THIS"


	20. headcanons [12] ; outlast antags as spa owners + mtl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> put a mud mask on me val...pls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are on a ROLL

_**Knoth** _

 

\- wow. he was actually hired.

\- but then fired afterwards because he would cry about his hands being too sore after 10 MINUTES

\- still comes in and reads his gospel to everyone

 

\- believes that no one needs facial cleansing because god gave you a face, and you should appreciate its natural beauty

\- acne and all

\- ugh 

 

_**Marta** _

 

\- whenever she's not ordered by knoth to do his dirty work,

\- she'll light incense for you

\- all of your senses need to feel at peace in order to achieve proper relaxation

\- frankincense oils are what she uses on your skin

\- knoth actually comes into her section sometimes because she can tolerate him 

\- but marta just rolls her eyes and quietly takes you to another room while he's busy putting his soul into his reading

\- they're friends but jesus fucking christ knoth  **STOP**

\- if you're a quiet person she'll be as quiet as she can be

\- you leave feeling tired as fuck

\- but will allow you to take a nap if you want

\- so you're not vulnerable or so you don't drive and get into an accident 

\- good soft marta 

 

_**Val** _

 

\- mud facials babayyyyy!

\- honestly? doesn't care if you need to go topless or fully naked for her treatments, that's kinda what she offers

\- not only facials and all that pizazz but body positivity as well

\- she has a hugeass mud bath and it has extra minerals put in

\- her heretics are handy as well

\- shoulder rubs as you sink into the mud 

\- if you've had a rough day they'll let you talk their ear off

\- no advice is given unless you ask for it

\- for some reason val will use doTERRA to help with scent and taste

\- no she's not against vaccines. don't use that against her

\- but sometimes orange oil smells nice, ok?

\- scented mud is better than regular ol' mud

\- but the heretics beg to differ lmfao

\- ready for just about anything, she's packed

\- you crying during your mud facial? carefully wipes away the tears before they fall

\- oh god you love going to her 

\- she's like a mother to you while the heretics are your crazed uncles/aunts or something

 

_**Laird & Nick** _

 

\- laird is a fucking garden gnome and will legit walk along your back if you need help with back pain

\- nick kneads the knots out while laird dances to the conga on your poor spine

\- laird will read to you while nick pampers you

\- they're not as bad as knoth but laird is almost on his third strike

\- would sneak into val's mud bath to help with their blisters 

 

_**Eddie** _

 

\- he's like a fucking brick wall, no doubt about that

\- so his fingers have the strength to undo any knots in your muscles 

\- much like val, you could talk his ear off

\- albeit his reponses to your issues might be a bit...

\- " _ **...vulgar."**_

\- you'd go in there for some oils to be applied to your back and a scented bath

\- you'd come out with a new limb and a box of your fav incense/candles

\- wow eddie is so nice

\- uses blood for facials but lies and says it's animal blood

\- nah fam it's human blood he just wants you to not freak out bc he cares

\- don't panic!!!

\- at the spa-sco HAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

\- sorry

 

_**Chris** _

 

\- like eddie, he's incredibly strong so your back/arms/legs/neck/etc are going to get cracked the daylights outta them

\- but since he has claws...

\- he's wearing oven mits.

\- they don't hold him back though

\- puts on bird sounds so you feel like you're in nature

\- but who massages you in nature with oven mits??

\- chris, that's who

\- his chains are off so they don't freak you out

 

_**Walrider** _

 

\- does not understand how this works

\- scares the demons out of your body

\- by scaring he's just making hand gestures

\- he's encouraged though

\- his customers leave feeling amused so really...

\- he did a job well done

 

_**Trager** _

 

\- he's the dude who will make jokes the whole time

\- you got up and your back cracked a bit. the fucker will make a joke

-  _ **"damn...did you eat too much rice krispies??"  
**_

\- he's wiping his tears away as you hold your towel up and try not to look confused as fuck

\- silly ol trager

\- will give you alcohol if you want it

\- he's like that funny uncle who gets drunk at all of the family reunions and spoils you with jokes and whatever else

 

 

_**MOST TO LEAST LIKELY....** _

 

**[To make you tea/coffee/a relaxing beverage during your treatments]**

\- Val

\- Marta

\- Eddie

\- Chris

\- Nick

\- Laird

\- Trager

\- Walrider

 

**[To talk during your treatments]**

\- Trager

\- Laird

\- Eddie

\- Val

\- Heretics

\- Marta

\- Chris

\- Nick

\- Walrider

 

**[To try and attempt ASMR but fail miserably]**

\- Laird

\- Chris

\- Walrider [he'd throw objects at the wall and ask if that sounded okay, don't @ me]

\- Heretics [don't give them a mic dfjhjisfdjndsjfns]

\- Nick

\- Eddie

\- Marta

\- Val

 

 


	21. headcanons [13] ; outlast antags as doctors/nurses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i finna need some Medical Attention over here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just enjoy thinking of plots while i'm trying 2 sleep UGH
> 
> nurses are just as valid as doctors. repeat after me!
> 
> this one includes Frank Marinarasauce. But bad idea....ish
> 
> cred to @sapphies for incredible ideas as usual!!

_**Knoth** _

 

\- for some reason he was hired??? um

\- he believes that God has the healing power

\- just got stabbed? he'll wheel you into a room that's covered ceiling to floor in Jesus portraits and he'll think that's enough

\- are you literally dying? no worries! knoth just lit some candles you're ok 

\- he was promoted to Customer

\- screams about Jesus outside of the hospital doors

 

_**Marta** _

 

\- Was a nurse for Knoth but when he was promoted to customer she now helps all of the other doctors

\- Really sweet and quiet

\- Will visit your room if you're feeling lonely and chat with you

\- Always ready to help someone 

\- If you're anxious she'll help you calm down

\- If you're able to digest stuff [depends on why you're at the hospital] she'll buy you something from your fave fast food place/restaurant/whatever else bc she's NICE

 

_**Val** _

 

\- Her and Marta are alike in terms of being a rad medical worker

\- Would also help in the NICU unit

\- Helps anywhere tbh

\- Just a loving person overall

\- She's a doctor!! a general practitioner to get detailed

\- Her heretics are her nurses and Marta tags along sometimes!

\- Treats you perfectly

\- If you press the "assistance required" button she rushes over

\- Great with new mothers and newborns

\- #werespectvalinthishouse

\- If you're anxious about upcoming procedures or just about anything...poof, she's HERE

\- stays with you until you feel better

\- If she can't be present her heretics are in her place

\- Multiple words of reassurance are thrown at you

\- QUEEN!!!!

\- no they're not covered in mud. :( that'd be a hazard

 

 

_**Laird & Nick** _

 

\- they help those in the childrens unit

\- they dress up as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb

\- they make the kids lose their shit so they feel better

\- they swing toy hammers at eachother as a joke at first until it gets more heated

\- they legit try to beat the shit out of each other with blowup hammers and no one realizes, they think it's apart of the act

\- help

\- they help Knoth with his Jesus preachings

\- the children are not watching that, thank the lord

 

_**Eddie** _

 

\- cosmetic surgeon

\- yeah babi

\- is really precise and makes sure you have little to no scars afterwards

\- thinks everyone is pretty without surgery but does whatever he's asked

\- a little creepy when you first meet him but he is incredibly serious when it comes to his work

\- he gets it done so quickly for some reason?

\- you don't ask

\- maybe he was born with the skills

\- we all know why he's good at it though

\- does sex reassignment surgeries! for the lovely lgbtq out there

\- he gives you the 'talk' before you sign the papers

 

**_Chris_ **

 

\- big ass mf doctor

\- he helps with mainly physical issues

\- he will break your bones into place or, rarely, rip open your ribcage during surgery

\- no joke, the surgeons call him tf in and once he's done he leaves

\- it saves money on buying equipment right?

\- once he finished med school he took his chains off and healed his arms

\- the chains became one with his skin

\- get outta hereeee

\- big dude but loved by the staff and some of the patients

 

_**Frank** _

 

\- he is kept away from patients at all times, he's on the "keep away from patients" list

\- he once ate a dudes heart while doing open heart surgery

\- ...they kicked him out of the room and had to tell the patients family they were dead

\- they gave him one more chance but the second time, he brought hot sauce into the room

\- Marta escorted him out

\- Is always covered in...someones blood?

\- Patients hear his saw so they're on edge most of the time

\- Marta and Val have to patrol just in case

\- and to keep everyone calm while he's awake

 

_**Walrider** _

 

\- the flu. he is the flu

\- is against antivaxxers but will not give the anti-vax children a flu. Just the parents

\- if he likes you he will take your body over and fight the shit out of the virus in your blood

\- he's the biggest white blood cell you have ever seen...

\- you might twitch a bit, and scare people, but that's the effects of demon possession

\- Val is called in due to her previous experience with...uh

\- "demons"

\- She's ready to medicate you until Walrider pops his head out of your chest and she understands

\- "....oh you're not Satan's play thing, that's good! call me if you need anything else"

\- she walks out all casual

\- SHE JUST WITNESSED WALRIDER POP OUT OF YOUR CHEST

\- IS THIS NORMAL?

 

_**Trager** _

 

\- is not allowed to operate after someones penis, fingers and tongue were gone

\- he was confronted and turns out...he drank too much wine

\- facepalms from the Heretics, Chris, Marta, Val...everyone in the hospital...even the guy who lost his fingers...

\- He's only allowed to comfort patients but he is very bad at that

\- "heyyy come on you're only getting your tonsils out! nothing bad will happen...except for the doctor possibly burning your throat to the point of no use..."

\- he was kicked out and you were reassured that an occurrence like that will never happen 

\- very humorous but terrible with jokes

\- he's The Medic from TF2. no fucking medical licence and he tries too hard to joke 

\- oh yeah. he doesn't have a medical licence.

\- he's there for PITY

\- don't tell anyone though 

 

**_Twins_  
**

 

\- nurses that are...very much nude until one of the doctors gave them open-back dresses that patients usually wear

\- cannot walk around holding machetes!!!

\- one of them looked at a patient, grinned, pointed his machete and said "you're next"

\- poor patient had heart issues 

\- now has paranoia

\- they get whistles now that their behinds are showing and they don't get it

\- quiet. too quiet but you can hear their footsteps on the nice waxed hospital floor 

\- iv's are simple with them because one puts the bag on the holder while the other quickly inserts it into your arm until the doctor comes

\- they are....special

\- "hello miss, are you okay?" "yes i just got stabbed, i totally am okay!" "i detect sarcasm, brother." "i think that was her intention." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one time i got super sick and my mum had to call the ambulance and i was basically stuck in a hospital room in my devil onesie at 4 am. really fantastic experience considering i was starving and couldn't digest anything. i wanted orange juice man. i really fucking wanted my orange juice but i wasn't allowed due to having an iv drip and it was to help control my v*mitting. jesus h christ
> 
> idk if anyone hates the mention of v*mit so i tagged it for u ;) @ anonymous reader


	22. alphabet [1] ; yandere alphabet / all outlast antags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you, your family or your peers are exposing this type of behaviour, get help. :x  
> original au, basically no changes to the environment nor the characters except for them being murderous, infatuated shits.  
> i might do modern. one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original got deleted; can't find it anymore, so if you want to try this yourselves remove my writing and copy + paste. but please keep in mind i do not own it whatsoever. if you know the original creator please let me know. 
> 
> it says no nsfw but there is, obviously, going to be mentions of murder. plus, gifs to get into the whole shebang.  
> this includes knoth as a joke, unless you actually feel attraction towards him or ship him with val/marta/etc. then go fourth, my friend. no judgement here. same with laird/nick even though i know a friend of mine likes nick. ;:)
> 
> just a little heads up; i used he/him pronouns for val in knoths section because that's what knoth uses, and i want this to be as 'real' as possible.  
> y'all know i had fun with val's part ifdhsjkidfjnjdks  
> because this book is val-based her parts are going to be more...packed. oopsie ;)

**_TEMPLE GATE_ **

**_IF YOU CAN LOOK AT WHAT'S HERE AND NOT EAT YOURSELF HOLLOW WITH SHAME,_ **

**_YOU ARE NOT HUMAN ANYMORE_ **

 

 

_**Knoth** _

_**** _

**_A- Attribute: What brought on this side of them? What made them suddenly click?_ **

\- Most likely 'received' a message from God, telling him that you were an 'angel' sent down from the heavens and you needed protection.

\- He took this  _very_ seriously.

**_B- Blood- If they’re extreme how messy are they willing to get?_ **

\- Isn't extreme whatsoever, but that's if you mean _him_ doing all the work. If his cult is doing his actions for him, oh yes. 

**_C- Cope - Do they try to deal with this jealousy sooner so they don’t lash out?_ **

\- No; he will automatically burst out in anger and demand his followers take care of whoever thought talking to you was a good idea.

**_D-Death, Do they feel any sorrow for their victims at all?_ **

\- No. Believes he is doing gods work.

**_E- Earnest, Are they intense?_ **

\- No.

**_F-Fight, How would they feel if you fought back against them?_ **

\- Good question. It depends if you're fighting against  _his advances_ or his  _followers._

\- If you're fighting against his followers [whether they're trying to touch you or the like], he'll yell at them to stop.

\- He thinks they're scaring you.

\- If you fight against  _him,_ he won't stand for it.

\- He won't sit for it either. :/

\- He'll assume you're too stressed. You  _are_ an angel of God, after all!

\- It's okay, he'll send Marta to sit with you until you're ready to accept his worship. 

**_G- Game: How much do they enjoy watching you run and have a fearful expression?_ **

\- He'll feel a little saddened to know that the  _biggest_ God worshippers have scared an angel of the lord, but as Marta chases you and you scream into the mountains he'll feel giddy. 

\- 1. you won't be able to outrun his Blood Hound [aka Marta] for long, and 2. you'll have to go back to him anyways if you don't want to deal with Val or The Scalled.

**_H- Hell: What would be your worst experience with them?_ **

\- The first time he witnessed someone try and get you out; a Heretic, with the intention of stealing you away. It was an order from Val, really.

\- His eyes were clawed out, his intestines were sprawled...

\- a reminder to show not to touch you.

**_I- Iron: How emotionally stable would you be throughout the events that unfold?_ **

\- You'd lose your sanity within a month or two.

**_J- Jet- How fast would it happen for them to go yandere?_ **

\- His mindset is faster than Marta when she books it. 

\- He became possessive once he was made aware of your title.

**_K- Kill- Would they hurt anyone to get to you?_ **

\- If you came with someone, most definitely.

\- He has already 'killed' multiple Heretics trying to 'help' you.

**_L-Lonely, How much loneliness would they feel if you two were apart?_ **

\- Pretty lonely, I'd assume. Because you're an 'angel', aka the closest thing to God, Knoth would feel like he strayed away from the light.

\- He makes sure the absences he takes aren't too long.

**_M- Might: How aggressive would they be towards you?_ **

\- Not very. If he were to hurt an angel he's sure God would kick his ass to Hell.

**_N- Next: Would they ever move on after you?_ **

 

\- No; his mental state would quickly decrease, but it's probably due to the fact that he isn't getting into Heaven now.

**_O- Oppression- How many rights would they take away from you?_ **

\- You're pretty sure he has already violated all of your rights. 

**_P- Prize: Would they consider this a game?_ **

\- God no. This is as serious as Val when he discovered Lynn for the first time. 

**_Q- Quality: Would they to be secretive or be flashy about what they do?_ **

\- No shame nor lack of alibis. You're shown to the world as a saviour. 

**_R- Rain: Would they keep you trapped inside forever?_ **

\- Yes!

\- The outside world is full of plague. Val would most definitely try and take you for himself.

\- The Scalled would infect you, and even though Knoth trusts Laird and Nick, he can't risk anything.

**_S- Stalker: Would they stalk you? How intense would it go?_ **

\- He can't, but he'd make his followers do it.

\- But there was little to no stalking involved. As soon as his followers saw you they dragged you to the chapel for his opinions on you.

**_T-Turmoil, Would they force you to team up with them?_ **

\- Kinda but not really?

**_U-Usage, Would they use you to get what they desire?_ **

\- Hell yeah.

\- He'd hold you up towards the mines and shout towards Val with a megaphone.

\- _"I have an angel and you don'tttttt!"_

 _-_ He also thinks you're an immediate passage to Heaven.

**_V- Version: Would they do anything different from the classic yandere?_ **

\- Depends on what you mean by "classic yandere".

\- There is multiple yanderes but if you mean Yuno Gasai, the one who gave "yandere" a public face, then probably.

**_W-Wild Card, a random yandere headcannon._ **

\- Would 100% use a knife on you but not do anything.

**_X- Xenophobia: How much would they get angry from their jealousy?_ **

\- On a scale; 8/10.

**_Y- Yander: How many crimes would they commit?_ **

\- All of them if he could, my friend.

\- Because you're in a small town with little to no knowledge if there's anyone, let alone law enforcement nearby, he could do all he wanted and nothing would be done to stop it.

\- Obviously, Murkoff is present, but they're the one who's making Knoth go horny for you, so...

 

 

_**Marta** _

 

_**A- Attribute: What brought on this side of them? What made them suddenly click?** _

\- I feel like this situation would be incredibly similar to Knoths - you're supposedly an "angel" sent from God and you needed protection.

\- He already has one. His most loyal ally deserves an Angel as well!

\- You're sent to Marta, and he instructs her to keep you safe.

\- It escalated from there.

_**B- Blood- If they’re extreme how messy are they willing to get?** _

\- Very messy. You, her, the victim, and your surroundings will be coated in blood. 

_**C- Cope - Do they try to deal with this jealousy sooner so they don’t lash out?** _

\- She'll try but murmuring bible verses to herself but she has her limits.

_**D-Death, Do they feel any sorrow for their victims at all?** _

\- Not really, no.

_**E- Earnest, Are they intense?** _

\- Yes.

_**F-Fight, How would they feel if you fought back against them?** _

\- She would feel the need to comfort you and get you as comfortable as possible in that moment.

\- Urgency and panic fill the air as she tries to keep you down.

\- She's strong. Stronger than you.

_**G- Game: How much do they enjoy watching you run and have a fearful** **expression?**_

\- Does not enjoy it, one bit. 

_**H- Hell: What would be your worst experience with them?** _

\- You can't recall. Every experience has been hell. 

_**I- Iron: How emotionally stable would you be throughout the events that unfold?** _

\- You'd lose your sanity within 2 months.

_**J- Jet- How fast would it happen for them to go yandere?** _

\- Knoth is her puppeteer; she will be a possessive, obsessive guard dog for as long as she needs to be.

_**K- Kill- Would they hurt anyone to get to you?** _

\- That's her job. Ish.

_**L-Lonely, How much loneliness would they feel if you two were apart?** _

\- On a scale? I'd say 6/10. 

\- She roams around looking for Heretics or any unwanted visitors.

\- If you were to get hurt during her little walks she'd never forgive herself.

_**M- Might: How aggressive would they be towards you?** _

\- She could  _never_ see herself getting aggressive with you.

_**N- Next: Would they ever move on after you?** _

\- No.

_**O- Oppression- How many rights would they take away from you?** _

\- You're still human, and she keeps that fact in mind 24/7. 

\- If any of those 'rights' got in the way of her being affectionate then she'd take them away.

 

_**P- Prize: Would they consider this a game?** _

\- No.

_**Q- Quality: Would they to be secretive or be flashy about what they do?** _

.- Secretive. It's to keep you hidden away so you're not a target.

_**R- Rain: Would they keep you trapped inside forever?** _

\- Knoth may be strict as fuck but Marta actually lets you outside.

\- Sometimes.

\- With constant supervision.

\- And chains.

\- And a fence.

_**S- Stalker: Would they stalk you? How intense would it go?** _

\- No.

\- Unless you managed to leave, then yeah. It'd get really heated.

\- Constant chasing

_**T-Turmoil, Would they force you to team up with them?** _

\- No. 

_**U-Usage, Would they use you to get what they desire?** _

\- No.

_**V- Version: Would they do anything different from the classic yandere?** _

\- No.

_**W-Wild Card, a random yandere headcannon.** _

\- If Murkoff wasn't present, I could see her making up a religion all about _you._

_**X- Xenophobia: How much would they get angry from their jealousy?** _

\- On a scale, 4/10. 

\- She does not like the Green Eyed Monster take advantage over her.

_**Y- Yander: How many crimes would they commit?** _

\- See above. [Knoth's scenario]

 

 

_**Val** _

 

_[is anyone else concerned about her lack of blinking...i think she only blinks once or twice in the whole game?? jesus christ]_

_**A- Attribute: What brought on this side of them? What made them suddenly click?** _

\- She had  _never_ seen anyone fight back against Knoth and his sad excuse of a following.

\- You were new. You had the scent of someone who didn't experience death every hour.

\- You were the saviour, here to end the nonbelievers and to fuck your way to victory.

\- She was pleased to know you were finally here.

_**B- Blood- If they’re extreme how messy are they willing to get?** _

\- Messier than a pig in a pen. 

_**C- Cope - Do they try to deal with this jealousy sooner so they don’t lash out?** _

\- Nope. No. Nada. Not one bit, my friend.

\- You touch what's hers and you feel the wrath of Angry Cult Mom [tm].

_**D-Death, Do they feel any sorrow for their victims at all?** _

\- No.

_**E- Earnest, Are they intense?** _

\- Define _"intense"._

\- If you mean when it comes to murder and sex? Yah.

_**F-Fight, How would they feel if you fought back against them?** _

\- She'd think you were too frightened and overwhelmed.

\- You were their  _god_ , and because you were a god you had so much responsibilities!

\- You don't quite understand that you have a cult dedicated to you and your actions. They're there to help!

\- She will do what she can to guide you and to help you understand. 

_**G- Game: How much do they enjoy watching you run and have a fearful expression?** _

\- Depends on when and where you're running.

\- If you're in the mines, then hell yeah, she'll think you're testing your legs before you all start revolution.

\- It's a game of tag to her and her cultists.

\- If it's outside of the mines [near Temple Gate] then she'll panic and do everything she can to find you.

_**H- Hell: What would be your worst experience with them?** _

\- Your first orgy, definitely.

\- It hurt more when she told you that it was in your honour.

-  _You_ were causing this much pleasure.

_**I- Iron: How emotionally stable would you be throughout the events that unfold?** _

\- Because she does leave the mines for a bit to scavenge and fuck with Knoth, she really isn't there to alter your mental state.

\- But you do have the Heretics, that don't stop touching you.

\- I'd say you have a month or two before you officially lose it.

_**J- Jet- How fast would it happen for them to go yandere?** _

\- Very fucking quickly.

_**K- Kill- Would they hurt anyone to get to you?** _

\- She does. All the time.

_**L-Lonely, How much loneliness would they feel if you two were apart?** _

\- She does not like leaving you alone.

\- On a scale, 10/10.

\- Like a mother leaving her child in daycare for the first time.

_**M- Might: How aggressive would they be towards you?** _

\- What?

\- Aggressive? What does  _that_ mean?

\- If you ask her that question she'd get all insulted.

\- She'd never hurt you intentionally or show aggression. That's a sin!

\- A sin she'd avoid making.

_**N- Next: Would they ever move on after you?** _

\- No. Capital N.

_**O- Oppression- How many rights would they take away from you?** _

\- All of them. All of the rights.

_**P- Prize: Would they consider this a game?** _

\- No.

_**Q- Quality: Would they to be secretive or be flashy about what they do?** _

\- While Knoth loudly shouts into his megaphone towards the mines with an "angel" in hand, Val keeps you hidden away.

\- Her plans won't be foiled yet.

_**R- Rain: Would they keep you trapped inside forever?** _

\- If she could, yeah. The mines are big enough. Why would you wanna run around outside?

\- But sometimes she'll let you walk around the outside of the mines. With her around, of course.

\- Sometimes the Heretics push each other in mine carts to cheer you up if you're feeling lost or closeted.

\- It was hell when it suddenly began to rain blood and Val had to quiet you down.

_**S- Stalker: Would they stalk you? How intense would it go?** _

\- Intense as fuck, my dudebro.

\- Does not give up until you're in her grasp.

_**T-Turmoil, Would they force you to team up with them?** _

\- Vice versa. She sees herself as teamed up with  _you._

_**U-Usage, Would they use you to get what they desire?** _

\- You are already what she desires. Kill 2 birds with 1 stone.

_**V- Version: Would they do anything different from the classic yandere?** _

\- Nope.

_**W-Wild Card, a random yandere headcannon.** _

\- Constant affection, and it doesn't matter if she's coated in blood, mud, or whatever.

\- Smooches, hugs, cuddles, etc are all done regardless of what she is coated in.

_**X- Xenophobia: How much would they get angry from their jealousy?** _

\- She wouldn't get angry, per se, but she would feel insulted for your sake.

-  _ **"Did you just try to grab a God? The audacity..."**_

_**Y- Yander: How many crimes would they commit?** _

\- See above. [Marta & Knoth scenarios]

 

_**Laird & Nick** _

 

**_A- Attribute: What brought on this side of them? What made them suddenly click?_ **

\- Hello, little miss/mr Messiah.

\- That's your title. These bastards are a duo when believing you're their true saviour to end their suffering.

\- Those stupid locusts ruined your chances of following the path to the mines and potentially getting out. 

\- Surprise! You're now stuck among the ill and the frightened. 

**_B- Blood- If they’re extreme how messy are they willing to get?_ **

\- I'd say they're a bit messy. 

\- Laird is messy from afar with his ranged combat. Nick is up close.

**_C- Cope - Do they try to deal with this jealousy sooner so they don’t lash out?_ **

\- Tough to say.

\- Laird thinks of himself as 'lowly' so he'd most likely get rid of the competition asap.

\- Nick doesn't have that mentality but would most certainly dispose of any risks. 

**_D-Death, Do they feel any sorrow for their victims at all?_ **

\- Nope.

**_E- Earnest, Are they intense?_ **

\- No.

**_F-Fight, How would they feel if you fought back against them?_ **

\- Laird would most likely feel 'ashamed' while Nick would soften his grip on you and let you wiggle into a more comfortable position. 

**_G- Game: How much do they enjoy watching you run and have a fearful expression?_ **

\- Not much. 

\- But they know you'll stop once the fiery arrows fly past your head.

\- Laird purposefully misses his shots [and collects the arrows later] but has to be careful so you don't be a smartass and try and dodge yourself right into his aim. 

**_H- Hell: What would be your worst experience with them?_ **

\- The first time seeing them and seeing Laird's bow and arrow.

**_I- Iron: How emotionally stable would you be throughout the events that unfold?_ **

\- Not...very stable, I'd say?

**_J- Jet- How fast would it happen for them to go yandere?_ **

\- A couple of hours. 

**_K- Kill- Would they hurt anyone to get to you?_ **

\- Yeah. It's true you're only able to really stay in the Scalled territory, but we  _have_ seen Laird be a dick to his people.

\- If you're 'tainted' Laird will order Nick to become a brute. 

**_L-Lonely, How much loneliness would they feel if you two were apart?_ **

\- It's not really loneliness, it's more 'frantic' than anything. 

\- Time to search for you...for hours without end...

**_M- Might: How aggressive would they be towards you?_ **

\- Very if you're being hard to deal with. 

**_N- Next: Would they ever move on after you?_ **

\- Nope. 

**_O- Oppression- How many rights would they take away from you?_ **

\- All of the rights.

**_P- Prize: Would they consider this a game?_ **

\- No. 

**_Q- Quality: Would they to be secretive or be flashy about what they do?_ **

\- Flashy, much like Knoth. 

\- Wowww, we have a Messiahhhhh. AND YOU DON'TTTTTT.

**_R- Rain: Would they keep you trapped inside forever?_ **

\- More like 'outside'. But just in a specific area. 

**_S- Stalker: Would they stalk you? How intense would it go?_ **

\- Yes. If you've managed to run off. 

\- It would be very intense.

**_T-Turmoil, Would they force you to team up with them?_ **

\- Yuppers.

**_U-Usage, Would they use you to get what they desire?_ **

\- Yeah. 

\- They think you're capable to heal their sicknesses.

\- "ey man just stop having sex" isn't a suitable answer, apparently. 

**_V- Version: Would they do anything different from the classic yandere?_ **

\- No.

  
**_W-Wild Card, a random yandere headcannon._ **

\- Would break your legs if you've exposed too much 'i wanna run away from here' behaviour and claim it's for your safety.

**_X- Xenophobia: How much would they get angry from their jealousy?_ **

\- Not very angry. For Nick, anyways.

\- Laird gets pissed.

**_Y- Yander: How many crimes would they commit?_ **

\- See above m'darlings. 

 

 

_ **MURKOFF CORPORATION**_

 

_**YOUR WORLD, OUR BUSINESS** _

 

 

_**Eddie** _

 

 

**_A- Attribute: What brought on this side of them? What made them suddenly click?_ **

\- you're his new bride. you waltzed into his little domain, shining and looking brighter than the sun.

\- why  _wouldn't_ he click for you?

  
**_B- Blood- If they’re extreme how messy are they willing to get?_ **

\- messy enough to coat your surroundings in blood.

\- you're gonna need a bath or two.

**_C- Cope - Do they try to deal with this jealousy sooner so they don’t lash out?_ **

\- nope. he deals with it asap. 

**_D-Death, Do they feel any sorrow for their victims at all?_ **

\- no.

**_E- Earnest, Are they intense?_ **

\- yes.

\- very.

**_F-Fight, How would they feel if you fought back against them?_ **

\- his actions are harsh but his words are full of sweetness,

-  _ **"darling, can't you see i'm trying to keep you away from vicious whores who want to ruin our marriage?"**_

 

**_G- Game: How much do they enjoy watching you run and have a fearful expression?_ **

\- he doesn't. 

\- he chases after you with knife in hand, shouting profanity until you go back to him.

**_H- Hell: What would be your worst experience with them?_ **

\- when you saw his little... _display_ of birth.

\- ugh, gross.

**_I- Iron: How emotionally stable would you be throughout the events that unfold?_ **

\- you'd lose yourself within a month.

**_J- Jet- How fast would it happen for them to go yandere?_ **

\- fast.

**_K- Kill- Would they hurt anyone to get to you?_ **

\- he has.

\- trust me; if you told him chris walker had grabbed you once he'd actually get the urges to go up and fight him

\- don't let him. 

\- ...seriously.

**_L-Lonely, How much loneliness would they feel if you two were apart?_ **

\- very lonely.

\- you're his sun to his moon.

\- milk to his cereal.

**_M- Might: How aggressive would they be towards you?_ **

\- he'd be high on the scale if you show aggression  _back_ or if you run off.

**_N- Next: Would they ever move on after you?_ **

\- i hate to say this, but canonically, yes, because we've seen his failed attempts at turning males into wives and once they were done with, he pushed them away like they were nothing.

\- but because i don't wanna listen to CANON, we'll say no, he won't.  

**_O- Oppression- How many rights would they take away from you?_ **

\- all. of. them.

**_P- Prize: Would they consider this a game?_ **

\- nope. marriage is not a game to him, my friend. 

**_Q- Quality: Would they to be secretive or be flashy about what they do?_ **

\- secretive, in a way.

\- you wouldn't be allowed to the upper floors. only dennis and the victims of eddie know about your existence.

\- but if someone makes their way down and eddie is forced to stalk them down, he'll announce your existence to the whole basement.

-  _ **"i didn't want to waste my time chasing you. my spouse is not pleased with this!"**_

 

**_R- Rain: Would they keep you trapped inside forever?_ **

\- ohhhhh yeah. 

**_S- Stalker: Would they stalk you? How intense would it go?_ **

\- pretty intense, to the point of never being in a certain area alone.

\- but he took you when you first stepped foot into the basement so little to no stalking was required.

**_T-Turmoil, Would they force you to team up with them?_ **

\- no.

**_U-Usage, Would they use you to get what they desire?_ **

\- if you have female anatomy, sure.

\- if you have male, doesn't matter, he loves you anyway. you could always adopt.

\- somewhere.

**_V- Version: Would they do anything different from the classic yandere?_ **

\- no.

  
**_W-Wild Card, a random yandere headcannon._ **

 - knife play for the win, baby. will use his knife to threaten and to please.

**_X- Xenophobia: How much would they get angry from their jealousy?_ **

\- 10/10. definition of jealousy here.

**_Y- Yander: How many crimes would they commit?_ **

\- HAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

\- what kind of question is THAT

 

 

_**Chris** _

 

**_A- Attribute: What brought on this side of them? What made them suddenly click?_ **

\- he was originally trying to protect you from walrider, like he was doing with every other inmate.

\- but he saw how fragile you were; you couldn't even handle an inmate telling how about you silky you looked.

\- he needed to be with you. you couldn't handle walrider all by yourself.

  
**_B- Blood- If they’re extreme how messy are they willing to get?_ **

\- he decapitates all of his victims. it gets  _ **really messy.**_

**_C- Cope - Do they try to deal with this jealousy sooner so they don’t lash out?_ **

\- nope. 

**_D-Death, Do they feel any sorrow for their victims at all?_ **

 - no.

**_E- Earnest, Are they intense?_ **

 - very. 

**_F-Fight, How would they feel if you fought back against them?_ **

 - a little...upset. 

**_G- Game: How much do they enjoy watching you run and have a fearful expression?_ **

\- he doesn't. 

\- the walrider could find you!

**_H- Hell: What would be your worst experience with them?_ **

\- him dragging you down the hall, nails implanted into your skull, dragging you to a room where he can keep you safe.

\- it had a bed, so at least there was that.

\- at least he left for a little while.

\- so you could rest.  

**_I- Iron: How emotionally stable would you be throughout the events that unfold?_ **

\- he'd be gone most of the time, but he'd make sure you'd be locked somewhere safe until he came back

\- because he's too busy securing the area you wouldn't see him much, and therefore your mental state would collapse due to something else

\- chris was a minor influence

**_J- Jet- How fast would it happen for them to go yandere?_ **

\- fast.

**_K- Kill- Would they hurt anyone to get to you?_ **

\- already has. 

\- everyone is a host for the walrider.

\- they must be terminated.

**_L-Lonely, How much loneliness would they feel if you two were apart?_ **

\- not very.

\- he knows he'll come back to you.

**_M- Might: How aggressive would they be towards you?_ **

\- he'd be aggressive without realizing.

**_N- Next: Would they ever move on after you?_ **

\- no.

**_O- Oppression- How many rights would they take away from you?_ **

\- some, but not all.

**_P- Prize: Would they consider this a game?_ **

\- no. this is very serious.

**_Q- Quality: Would they to be secretive or be flashy about what they do?_ **

\- i mean...how flashy can you be in an 'abandoned' asylum?

\- to the other inmates he is seceretive

\- the walrider doesn't need to know...

**_R- Rain: Would they keep you trapped inside forever?_ **

\- you'd get out of the asylum together eventually

\- or get killed by the walrider. pick one. 

**_S- Stalker: Would they stalk you? How intense would it go?_ **

\- you can't really be stalked in a closeted area

\- but if you were let out to walk he'd follow

**_T-Turmoil, Would they force you to team up with them?_ **

\- no. what are you even teaming up for?

\- pillow fights??

**_U-Usage, Would they use you to get what they desire?_ **

\- no.

**_V- Version: Would they do anything different from the classic yandere?_ **

\- see above.

  
**_W-Wild Card, a random yandere headcannon._ **

\- if he were to become incredibly demented, more demented if even possible, he'd decapitate you.

\- the walrider won't use you...he won't. 

\- of course, he keeps your head. and your body. and everything else.

**_X- Xenophobia: How much would they get angry from their jealousy?_ **

\- he wouldn't get jealous.

\- he hates walrider enough. he wouldn't get jealous of an Angry Ghost Man. 

**_Y- Yander: How many crimes would they commit?_ **

\- see above.

 

_**Walrider** _

 

**_A- Attribute: What brought on this side of them? What made them suddenly click?_ **

\- you were new.

\- you didn't look like the people who experimented on him.

\- you had a certain glow.

\- he liked that.

\- no. he loved that.

  
**_B- Blood- If they’re extreme how messy are they willing to get?_ **

\- ...you've seen him with chris and other inmates.

\- messy. way messy.

**_C- Cope - Do they try to deal with this jealousy sooner so they don’t lash out?_ **

\- no. 

\- you can't talk to someone without them exploding. 

**_D-Death, Do they feel any sorrow for their victims at all?_ **

\- no.

**_E- Earnest, Are they intense?_ **

\- ....yah.

**_F-Fight, How would they feel if you fought back against them?_ **

\- he'd be a dick.

\- he'd enter your body and make you paralyzed until he felt you calm down.

**_G- Game: How much do they enjoy watching you run and have a fearful expression?_ **

\- he likes it until another inmate barges in and ruins it all.

\- then he'll stop it all and make sure you're okay. 

**_H- Hell: What would be your worst experience with them?_ **

\- the only time that's hell would be when he enters you and makes you think of demented shit

\- people exploding. parts of the wernicke treatment

\- ...is that walrider invading a guys mind while he's eating toast?

\- what? the? fuck? 

 

**_I- Iron: How emotionally stable would you be throughout the events that unfold?_ **

\- hah...you'd be lucky if you were stable for more than a month.

**_J- Jet- How fast would it happen for them to go yandere?_ **

\- a day or two. 

**_K- Kill- Would they hurt anyone to get to you?_ **

\- he does. that's his career.

\- he doesn't get paid.

\- ...damn.  

**_L-Lonely, How much loneliness would they feel if you two were apart?_ **

\- you wouldn't really be apart.

\- he's apart of you. always.

**_M- Might: How aggressive would they be towards you?_ **

\- not very. 

\- he knows that if he goes too hard he'll literally make you explode.

\- bits and pieces of you aren't good enough.

**_N- Next: Would they ever move on after you?_ **

\- no. :(

**_O- Oppression- How many rights would they take away from you?_ **

\- ALL OF THEM

**_P- Prize: Would they consider this a game?_ **

\- yes and no.

**_Q- Quality: Would they to be secretive or be flashy about what they do?_ **

\- flashy.

**_R- Rain: Would they keep you trapped inside forever?_ **

\- yes. 

**_S- Stalker: Would they stalk you? How intense would it go?_ **

\- he does. all the time.

 ** _T-Turmoil, Would they force you to team up with them?_**  
 

\- yes.

**_U-Usage, Would they use you to get what they desire?_ **

\- no. 

**_V- Version: Would they do anything different from the classic yandere?_ **

\- no.

  
**_W-Wild Card, a random yandere headcannon._ **

\- if he got to a breaking point, he'd turn you into the next walrider.

\- so you're always together.

\- basically? like eddie and venom.

\- no, not eddie gluskin and venom.

\- ...holy shit did I just start a new horror movie???

**_X- Xenophobia: How much would they get angry from their jealousy?_ **

\- very. would express it 100%.

**_Y- Yander: How many crimes would they commit?_ **

\- see above.

 

_**Trager** _

 

**_A- Attribute: What brought on this side of them? What made them suddenly click?_ **

\- you weren't with the little shit priest guy

\- what a blessing

  
**_B- Blood- If they’re extreme how messy are they willing to get?_ **

\- he chops penises, fingers and tongues off

\- just for you he'd add toes to the list

\- and teeth

\- and everything else holy shit calm down boy

**_C- Cope - Do they try to deal with this jealousy sooner so they don’t lash out?_ **

\- hah. haaaah.

\- no.

**_D-Death, Do they feel any sorrow for their victims at all?_ **

\- no. they were good for his biology lessons.

**_E- Earnest, Are they intense?_ **

\- ...yeh.

**_F-Fight, How would they feel if you fought back against them?_ **

\- threaten you with his scissors.

\- then actually use them on a finger.

\- :(

**_G- Game: How much do they enjoy watching you run and have a fearful expression?_ **

\- he likes it.

\- he also likes to joke about cutting your feet off

\- no thanks bruh

**_H- Hell: What would be your worst experience with them?_ **

\- your fingers getting chopped off

\- ugh

**_I- Iron: How emotionally stable would you be throughout the events that unfold?_ **

\- not very

\- you're his Not Sane Nurse 

\- bad name, i know

**_J- Jet- How fast would it happen for them to go yandere?_ **

\- eh. give him a while

**_K- Kill- Would they hurt anyone to get to you?_ **

\- kinda but not really 

**_L-Lonely, How much loneliness would they feel if you two were apart?_ **

\- not much but he would miss how you tried to laugh at his jokes

\- you weren't scared, you were just trying to laugh

\- regardless of the circumstances

**_M- Might: How aggressive would they be towards you?_ **

\- he'd threaten you but 

\- he wouldn't start Scissorin'

\- ....that can be seen in two ways

**_N- Next: Would they ever move on after you?_ **

\- no :(

**_O- Oppression- How many rights would they take away from you?_ **

\- every. single. one.

**_P- Prize: Would they consider this a game?_ **

\- no

**_Q- Quality: Would they to be secretive or be flashy about what they do?_ **

\- secretive

**_R- Rain: Would they keep you trapped inside forever?_ **

\- "run freee! no? alright."

\- that whole moment but intensified. 

**_S- Stalker: Would they stalk you? How intense would it go?_ **

\- you're stuck on the floor with him so

\- you can't leave his sight

\- the key is gone too

 ** _T-Turmoil, Would they force you to team up with them?_**  
\- yeah

\- together you can stop the LITTLE SHIT PRIEST GUY 

**_U-Usage, Would they use you to get what they desire?_ **

\- no, he's capable on his own. kinda

**_V- Version: Would they do anything different from the classic yandere?_ **

\- no

  
**_W-Wild Card, a random yandere headcannon._ **

\- he will make you watch him chop some guys tongue off 

\- he's teaching you biology!

\- also not to mess with him or make him upset 

**_X- Xenophobia: How much would they get angry from their jealousy?_ **

\- not really. his ego is too big 

**_Y- Yander: How many crimes would they commit?_ **

\- see above 

 

 

 


	24. headcanons [14] ; outlast antags as bartenders w/ protags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've stumbled into something amazing!
> 
> Well. It kinda stumbled into you, but goddammit, that isn't the point.
> 
> Your friend had begged you to come with them to a bar that was owned by this guy...you think his name was Jeremy Blaire??
> 
> Anyways, you take pity and go to make them happy.
> 
> No disappointment or regret here, fellas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I kinda have experience with this!! my fav tv show has a bar in it and my fav characters are the BARTENDERS!
> 
> the show I'm referring to is Shameless US. oh YELL HEAH
> 
> if you're not of age, you can just pretend they give you apple juice or something non-alcoholic. :)  
> by the way, if you ever go to a bar, ask if they do the "angel shot" thing, it could save a life;  
> http://cdn.primedia.co.za/primedia-broadcasting/image/upload/c_limit,w_847/ignv6ihlvxg8ixnkbokc  
> stay safe at bars!! especially if you're planning to get shitfaced.
> 
>  
> 
> @sapphies recommended this incredible idea to me so give them cred!!!  
> all antags, even jeremy are included.  
> enjoy!

_**The Bar [itself]** _

\- very crowded, both night and day

\- open 24/7 

\- goes by the angel shot mechanics 

\- jeremy may be an asshole but....he was forcefully changed ;)

\- give Walrider a shoutout, eh

 

 

_**Knoth** _

\- doesn't work there but instead is a common customer, he's friends with the owner [Jeremy]

\- always orders 'spiked' clamato juice because he's that 'classic'

\- the bartenders take pity on him and give him free beer sometimes

\- he can't handle it. 100% lightweight 

\- oof x100

\- if you charge him too much he'll shame you

-  _ **"$36.42? Jesus isn't pleased with this"**_

\- scolds blake quite a lot

\- but lynn sets him straight

 

 

_**Marta** _

 

\- mainly serves light alcohol, like wine or rose

\- minds her own business ;)

\- a lot of people like her clothing style

\- wears the same thing on halloween with no shame

\- tall and intimidates the ones who cause trouble whenever she's working

\- she tries to lecture people who drink too much

-  _ **"you just had five shots. maybe take a brea.....yeah okay just continue knocking back some rum. no issues here."**_

\- facepalm

\- if blake gets a drink from her she's very nice and doesn't slam her axe into his face

\- lynn and her have pleasant talks while blake gets hammered 

 

_**Val** _

 

\- makes her own little concoctions

\- serves the hard shit. the stuff that makes you cringe a bit before regaining your composure

\- vodka. the pure kind

-  _ **"drink carefully, hun."**_ she slides you a shot of vodka and winks, before throwing back the whole bottle into her mouth.

\- who hurt her?

\- confuses everyone sexually

\- if you've had too much to drink she'll give you water, juice, milk, perhaps a slap across the face if you don't set a limit for yourself

\- it's not Val if she doesn't have her heretics with her

\- they help on very busy nights

\- blake is too terrified to go while they're working lmfao

\- lynn goes, though

\- val and lynn drink together, don't @ me 

 

_**Laird & Nick** _

 

\- nick makes the drinks while laird sits on a hugeass bar stool and takes the orders

\- nick makes a killer vodka soda

\- laird can't make anything. the mixer is probably bigger than his arm

\- he aggressively stirs alcohol if nick isn't available

\- laird can't reach the counter lmfao oops

\- tries flirting with some girls but fails

\- they call snow white and ask where the last dwarf fucking went

\- BURN

\- blake laughs his ass off once he sees laird but lynn slaps his arm and reminds him not to be rude

 

_**Eddie** _

 

 

\- can't handle drinks. at all

\- he'll have a couple of sips and begin sobbing

\- HE CAN'T TAKE THE PRESSURE

\- val tries to comfort him but it doesn't work 

\- looks at you nervously if you drink too much

\- if you're being followed or someone doesn't get the hint he'll put you behind the counter with him, val, marta, etc

\- you're safe with the Brick Wall Man

\- miles goes to him but waylon doesn't

\- rip

 

_**Chris** _

 

-  his hands are too big for the shot glasses

\- god help him

\- you have to help him

\- makes new drink called "Birdie" and it's just pure vodka dyed blue, courtesy of val

\- he says it gets you so drunk you'll think you're flying 

\- much like a bird

\- nobody. nobody does anything shady with him working

\- miles and waylon scream when they see him

 

_**Trager** _

 

\- HOW ABOUT A MARTINI LUNCH. HUH, BUDDY?

\- yah no he makes good martinis

\- jokes a lot 

\- apologizes to miles about the...uh

\- finger incident

\- y'all have martinis and talk and gossip and overall have a gud time

 

_**Jeremy** _

 

\- has his own room where he  talks to dangerous people

\- always orders a pina colada

\- chris, val, marta, miles and waylon hate the fucker so val will bring him his drinks

\- after they fuck with it, of course

\- but nothing too obvious

\- maybe a pinch of apple cider vinegar

\- or viagra.

\- who knows

 

_**Walrider** _

 

\- if there's a dj and they're playing a song you hate he'll purposely possess the dj and play something else

\- he can't drink. if he tries it goes right through him

\- scares drunk customers because they think they're losing it

\- doesn't understand but doesn't care either

 

 

 


	25. just goth gf/bf val things - aka being a gf/bf to goth val

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim  
> i just want to be the one you love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the owner of this AU but I think y'all know that considering I've said it 100 times now 
> 
> I use female pronouns but their biological sex still remains cause that's how I write for her and that's how she wants to be referred. we stan a queen 
> 
> there is a playlist at the bottom and a nsfw version. it has nsfw Val in general cause why not 
> 
> I tried making this as gender neutral as possible. I don't know if trans or male babes read my stuff but just in case cause you need to be included too xo

_**sfw** _

 

\- I can imagine her getting into fights with people if they talk badly about your relationship or either of you in general

\- and because she's small she'd get injured a lot easier

\- but she does win her fights, she doesn't engage unless she knows she's gonna win

\- picture this, okay

\- you're both in her bathroom; her sitting on top of the toilet as you clean her up, she just got home after fighting some fuckface from wherever 

\- she has no top on, just skinny jeans and her boots; she feels comfortable around you when she's nude 

\- you're wiping the blood from her nose and she  _smiles_ at you 

\- it's one of those "i love you so much but can't express it with words" kinda smile

\- and the adoring look in her eyes even though one of them is starting to blacken and swell? _fuckk...._

\- she HATES it if you get into a fight

\- if you come home [aka her place bc she begged you to move in with her] with bruises, a bloody nose, or anything signifying you've been fighting someone, she'll quickly tend to you

\- doesn't matter what she's doing. cooking? she'll turn the stove off. she can remake whatever she was preparing. smoking? fuck it, she will waste a cig for you. 

\- she'll be quiet and calm but will tell you that she'd lose it if she lost you to a dumbass with a big ego and steel toe boots

\- she'll be wiping the blood from your nose and she'll smooch the tip of it :3

-  ** _BLACK OR DARK RED LIPSTICK STAINS ON YOUR FOREHEAD, CHEEK, NECK, THIGHS, ANYWHERE ELSE...._**

\- you wear her clothes. never yours, because she insists

\- and she  _m e l t s_ when she sees you with her stuff on

\- on lazy days you wear either a band t-shirt or one of her baggy black sweaters

\- whenever you go out you'd be wearing a leather jacket with a black shirt and black jeans, or just a simple black sweater and black shorts 

\- it's always her clothing

\- couple goals

\- and yes, accessories included

\- collars, bracelets, rings, you name it 

\- I can also picture her paying her respects in cemetaries 

\- she'd leave flowers or a coin if it's the grave of a veteran

\- she finds death beautiful, but she once mentioned that if you died she would quickly regret ever thinking that way

 - she writes poetry. you are always the inspiration 

\- but only if it's a romance-based poem. that's it

\- if you don't like smoke she'll smoke away from you, she understands

\- if you do happen to smoke, I can see you both sharing one cigarette

\- the filter is coated in lipstick lol

\- so you're basically passively kissing her

\- you told her this and she loved it.

\- so one day, when Val was off doing fuck knows what and you were home alone, you open your pack of cigarettes to see all of them with lipstick stains at the filter

\- awwwwww 

\- listening to soft songs together with separate earbuds as you cuddle 

\- the  person to call if you're ever in trouble

\- if you're at a party and wanna get picked up. if your family member is being toxic. if you're not feeling okay in general

\- if you also have dark thoughts she is the one person to talk to. she understands and can help decipher them

\- if you enjoy wearing makeup, she does your makeup. all the time. doesn't matter what colour scheme, she will do it

\- want rainbow for lgbt? hell yeah. black smokey eye? she's feelin' it babe. just a simple red or blue or pink? she's on it.  wanna cosplay and need help with the makeup? she'll do the best she can and make you look dashing

\- I feel like her room has neon lights? Do you know the ones I'm talking about

\- the ones that you see in every aesthetic board? it's one of those, she has 2 and they're both dark red

\- One by the bedroom door and one hanging over her bed 

\- she can adjust their lighting at any time in case it's too bright or too dark

\- the one above her bed says "luv urself" and the one by her door says "fuck off"

\- picture sitting in her room with the neon lights on as you both listen to your fave band with the speakers on low and her black blankets halfway on

\- will read to you if you can't sleep...zzzz....

\- if you dye your hair I feel like she'd want to dye it for you once you start dating

\- she'd also buy you crazy colours, like lime green or a bright orange

\- good with art??? wow

\- prefers drawing with charcoal ;)

\- DRAWS YOU ALL THE TIME, NO DOUBT

\- has cartilage piercings, a tongue piercing and a nose ring

\- takes you shopping

\- cliche, I know, but her fave stores are Hot Topic, Spencers, and Victoria's Secret

\- will order from sites as well 

\- takes commissions online for art and stuff like that

\- she makes quite a bit of money

\- which she spends on the both of you

\- oh god you don't wanna picture Christmas....

\- oh! speaking of Christmas, the tree she puts up is black.

\- so emo

\- plays video games sometimes, but it depends

\- she likes some horror and role playing games

\- such as SOMA, Fallout, Skyrim, to name a few

\- imagine if she discovered Outlast....2.........

\- we won't speak of that for now 

\- would pierce you if you asked

\- just kidding. she'd ask her piercer friend; she doesn't wanna fuck up and risk infection, she wouldn't forgive herself

\- but because they're best buds it's free

\- has one tattoo, and it's a silhouette of a bird on her wrist

\- I can also picture her going outside and admiring the sights

\- especially in the countryside, when she sits on the hills and watches the sky change colours

\- or she watches the storm clouds above her fade into the sun and you get lightning mixed with pink and purple

\- if you joined her? ugh it's her haven

\- on the outside she looks intimidating with her cold blue eyes and sharp features, but nobody knows how much of a soft cuddly teddy bear she turns into when she's with you at home

\- can see her watching Scooby Doo Ghoul School with you and loving Sibella and Elsa [aka the purple vampire and female frankenstein] 

\- PDA is heavy, y'all

\- hand holding, smooches

-  _IMAGINE HER GETTING JEALOUS AAAAAAAAAA_

\- Halloween is a jam

\- She hands out full size chocolate bars. Fuck YEAH

\- Pro tip; if you have a Dollar Store, buy the chocolate bars from there. Mine sells full size for .78. Maximum you will spend is $20 

\- Makes candy apple alcohol and shit like that

\- PARTIES WITH YOU AS YOU JAM OUT TO MARILYN MANSON AND OTHER ARTISTS

\- trying out new recipes and adding activated charcoal [the safe amount, don't worry] and eating it in front of people to fuck with them

\- "yeah we burnt it but it's still good. yum"

\- she'd be fuckin silly and she'd put vanilla pudding into a mayonnaise jar and she'd eat it to fuck with you

\- disgusting.

\- ....until she shoves a spoonful into your mouth and goddamn you gotta give her credit

\- always sends you the black heart when sending you a wholesome text

\- she won't ever send the broken heart one though, if you happen to "break her heart"

\- "it ain't black, it's a sin against my personal preferences"

\- okay edgar allen poe

\- would adopt a raven just for the fun of it

\- and to have a companion 

* * *

**_nsfw for both female and male Val_**

 

\- nipple piercings. lil black bars

\- a clitoris/prince albert piercing is possible as well cause that shit is hot and possibly more pleasurable

\- uses her tongue piercing to her advantage x)

\- her kinks would include,

_* blood kink_

_* collar kink_

_* pain kink_

_* bdsm_

_* your voice in general huehue_

_* aftercare!!_

_* slight choking but not where you can't breathe or anything? if you get what I mean_

_* C O N S E N T_

_* corsets_

_* knife play_

_* medical play [sometimes]_

_* roleplay_

\- has sex toys and they're all b l a c k 

\- uses too much lube oops

\- (it's to make sure you're all slippery and there isn't pain or discomfort. how sweet)

\- frequently checks on you

\- has collars with d-rings to use on you

\- if you wanna get creepy without hurting either one of you she'll drop a fuckload of red food dye into lube to make it look like blood

\- don't wanna use real blood? problem solved

\- hates the ideas of threesomes and sharing you

\- unless it's a friend who is close to both of you

\- aftercare is so soft you have no idea

\- soft music in the background. you're kissed [no lipstick stains this time!] everywhere as she wipes any lube/cum off and rubs lotion into your skin. you're euphoric in this moment

\- she also massages the hickies she left on your chest, shoulder, etc 

\- but keeps the ones on your thighs and neck x)

-  smoking or just vibing as you both lay, nude, in her soft mfing bed with the window open

\- the neighbours are irrelevant, darling

\- has a huge desire of you in lipstick, she makes this known

\- she's always dom but sometimes switches :3c

\- i like to think she slowly sings along to The Weeknd as you come down from your highs

\- cuddles post coitus

\- the room smells of sex, you're both sweaty, hair messy, no cares in the world

\- you only need each other and a quick nap

\- then maybe round 2?

\- kinky but overall caring and considerate of you 

\- the world cannot stop you

\- sometimes she has desires of wanting to make love to you while on her favourite hill and the sun is rising/setting behind the both of you

* * *

_**playlist** _

 

**seether - careless whisper**

**the neighbourhood - sweater weather**

**the weeknd - earned it**

**starset - die for you**

**avril lavigne ft. marilyn manson - bad girl**

**the ink spots - i don't want to set the world on fire**

**the platters - only you**

**the lennon sisters/patience and prudence - tonight, you belong to me**

**frank sinatra - l.o.v.e / fly me to the moon**

**frankie valli and the four seasons - can't take my eyes off of you**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "- but she does win her fights, she doesn't engage unless she knows she's gonna win"
> 
> me, crying cause she obviously died when fighting marta; yeah that's.....that's facts right there....yegah......mhm,....rhe truthl......
> 
> I fucking despise smoking and don't care for it so if I get some cigarette anatomy wrong, forgive me lol  
> I also hate alcohol, drugs, partying...yeah I'm boring. I'm sorry Val pls forgiv 
> 
> if you hate those things too that doesn't make u boring!! ur cool  
> and if you do those things? cool too but pls take care of urself!!! drink water. let your lungs/liver take a break [if you don't get intense withdrawal :S], take a nap, self care. love urself pls xo


	26. you are worthy/i can't handle change - scenario, AU, fluffy uwu, wholesome??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> _Hangin' out where I don't belong is nothing new to me_  
>  _I get tired and I get sick and then I lose the strength to leave_  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> _I can't handle change_  
>  _I can't handle change_  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> _Nothing I do is ever good_  
>  _Nothing I do is ever good enough_  
> 
> 
> -
> 
> The Four Horsemen are feared everywhere,
> 
> but have you considered the fact that one may be discouraged?
> 
> No. You only think about yourself.
> 
> [Reader character is femaleeeeee]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read this first bc you're gonna be very fuckin confused lol. I know it's long but.....it's worth it 
> 
> So I took one of those quiz things on Quotev and it was a four horsemen quiz. I got Death. wowza!!!
> 
> so then I daydreamed. what if Val was God and her children are the horsemen of the apocalypse. then that idea switched to > she has 4 children who are official horsemen and they stay with her up in the clouds. the rest of the children stay underground in the mines to train. GAH
> 
> now I know 'they' changed Pestilence to Conquest but Conquest is fucking confusing so Val is now Conquest according to my brain [and because it just seemed more accurate and it FIT], and Pestilence still remains.  
> and in my brain Knoth died. and Marta is chilling. somewhere. out there. in Hawaii. or something. 
> 
> this plot came to me when I began thinking abt the horsemen. like...why is Death a horseman? Famine, War and Pestilence all lead to death. What is Death? The finale? The last sight the victims see? Who knows. But this fic now exists because of my thought process lmao 
> 
> so Reader character is Death, and I'm using oc's for the rest of the horsemen. Val can look like whatever you want but I'm picturing her in her robes :3c
> 
> my oc's were originally Sirens so I adjusted their appearance and drew them for youuuu. keep in mind that this is my interpretation of the four horsemen. :P  
> oc appearances are in the notes at the bottom x
> 
> so sorry for this being long. enjoy!
> 
> environment; https://i.imgur.com/UB5h0W1.jpg

You always liked watching the sun rise over the clouds. 

 

You never had the time to do it before, when your job was always calling for you, but now you're able to watch the sky for as long as you desire. Albeit it doesn't fill you with the euphoria it used to always give you. Now you watch it in painful silence. Your black robes were off [because why wear them if no one will see you and cower?], so you're in a black tank top and a skirt that goes to your ankles.

The silence was broken once your sisters came through the front doors, laughing and spouting petty gossip regarding their last kills. They hardly discussed this info with you, though. You were like a ghost to the 3 girls, although you had been trained and raised beside each other.

 

The one loudly expressing her joy over her work was Keelan. Her hair could be described as dark as blood, with her eyes and attire matching. She'd always have a cigarette within her lips or her fingers - which were graced with long red nails - and you're surprised she doesn't have one now.  She had a tongue of velvet.

The one nodding along to her words was Keavy. Keavy is a total crybaby, and is known for being sensitive. Keavy's black hair is pulled into a ponytail, most likely to hold it back from being stained with tears, and her blindfold is still on, although it has some wet patches by her eyes. 

And lastly, the one who wasn't even paying attention, was Muirin. Her ink-black hair was coating her face as usual, and she was staring off into horizons. She's a very relentless woman when working or...doing really anything [you should see her with a bowl of ramen]. Although that may sound intimidating, she's the only one who notices you and treats you like a 'human being'. Her arms are crossed, and once Keelan gets to a really heavy part of her story, she rolls her eyes. You can instantly read her expression. It's a mixture of _"egotistical, much?"_ and _"I could do better"_.

 

Muirin finally looks over to you, and calls out to you, glad to find a distraction from her sister's godawful story, **"Hey [Name]."** She motions to you, making you lift your head and look to her.

 **"Hey! Don't interrupt me,"** Keelan growls, but it evolved into a scoff once Muirin put a hand up to halt her words. **"Whatcha doin'?"** She asks with curiosity. **"Is the great Death really sitting here doing nothing?"** She teases, and it kinda hurt, even though you knew she was trying to encourage you.

 **"Well...we'll be off to get ready. See you inside, Muirin."** Keavy coughs and drags Keelan to the front doors to leave you two alone. Again, she didn't mention you, but she knew you wouldn't be present anyway. Muirin shoots them a fake grin before looking at you with a look in her eye. It was a look of concern, only it was more....Muirin-y. 

She sighs and puts a hand to her head. **"Finally, a break from idiots."** She sits down beside you. Her attire is similar to yours; a tank top, sweatpants, black converse and multiple bracelets lining her arms. She was quite laid back in her appearances. **"But really, [Name], what are you doing?"**

 **"Just sitting here. Watching the sun rise. You know me."** You point to the rising ball of fire and force out a laugh. She just hums. **"You always liked doing that. But you know what else you liked doing?"**  
  


**"What?"**

**"Stealing lives,"** she boops your nose and it makes you scrunch it. With a smile, she continues, **"it was your best hobby if I say so myself. What's got you so down?"** She's patient, and she waits for your answer. You take in a breath before saying anything. **"I just...don't feel that great. That's all."** You shrug it off and hope she leaves so you can go back to moping. It's as if she heard your wish and wanted to throw it in the trash, because she looks at you with eyebrows furrowed. **"Really? The great Death, who rides upon her mighty steed to scare the population, is feeling DOWN?"** She shakes her head with disbelief. This news was so confusing to her.

 **"Yeah. Just not feeling my usual self. You go off and have some fun, okay?"** You make a "shoo" hand motion and hope it's enough to get her away. She takes the hint, **"Okay, but just know I'm someone to talk to if you need it."** She gets up, waves and runs off to the doors. Finally, silence.

 

...But within an hour, it's broken by the haunting whinnies of your siblings' horses. But surprisingly, you don't hear the one of your mother's. She  _always_ rides off with them.

Well, it was more than surprising. It was _suspicious._

 

She was only ever absent if she was dead or in a "talk" with the mighty God above. But God was off doing whatever, and she hasn't died. Not possible. So what made her silent all of a sudden?

 

You shouldn't say you shouldn't  _care_ per se. But at the moment, you just enjoyed watching the sun break through the clouds. As if it was irony or convenient, something leaned over your shoulder and whispered in your ear,  **"Where have you been, lovely?"**

 

 **"Gah! Don't,"** you groan and push yourself away.  **"don't scare me like that."** You ignore the little chuckle that comes from your motherly figure, and keep your eyes forward.  **"Scare you? You're the one who has scared me. You've been elsewhere for quite a couple of days, love. That's concerning."** She takes your shoulders into her hands, lightly, yet with a grip that said  _"stay and don't move"._

 

 **"You haven't attended the battleground with us. Would you mind explaining why that is?"** She doesn't sound demanding, but she sounds like she'd like an answer to explain your absence. Would she laugh? Would she disown you? All of the above?  **"I, uh, don't feel like you guys need me."** You speak softly, as if you were a mouse. She laughs, but it was a laugh that sounded like she couldn't believe what you said, rather than  to laugh at your stupidity.  **"That is the most silly thing I have ever heard. What makes you say such foolish things?"**

 

You get frustrated. The feelings swarming your head are about to make an entrance. You grit your teeth, and grind, and  _try to hold it in,_ but you push yourself up, making Val's hands pull off. You get up and look at her with a conflicted gaze.

 **"Why am I even a thing? Pestilence makes people ill to death, War uses internal conflict, and Famine uses lack of food. What in the hell do I do? Nothing! I just exist. I just ride in on my pony, swing a scythe and leave! No effort. No detail. They are _better_ than me," **you grip your hair and pull, not even close to being done with your anger fueled rant.

 **"A scythe isn't cool! My siblings use effort. Memorable methods. I swing a sharp blade into chests and ride off! What is it that I even doooo,"** the tears begin their exit out of your eyes; that was not part of the plan. Not even close.

 

Unfortunately, your rant is cut short when Val pulls you into your chest, and her robes are automatically stained with tears, and your newfound sobs are muffled by the material.  **"Ohh, my dear girl. So misunderstood."** She rubs your back and sways a little bit, and it takes you back to when you were a child, who had first claimed the soul of a dying hare.

 

* * *

_**"I killed it! Oh no,"** you tried to take in as much air as you could into your little lungs, but you kept on hyperventilating as the hare below you relaxed itself. Its eyes were black and lifeless, and the wound on its abdomen had stopped pumping out the red liquid._

**_"What seems to be the matter??"_ ** _Val rushes out, thinking you had gotten hurt. But you look up to your guardian with big, watery eyes, point to the deceased hare and sob, **"I killed it, mother!"**_

_She calms down a little bit, but bends down and inspects the hare. **"You didn't kill it, hun. I don't think you bit into it...did you?"**_

_**"Well, no, I think a mean animal did it,"** _ _you twiddle your thumbs, continuing to explain yourself. **"b-but I touched it to make sure it was okay, and this weird...ball came out of it. I think I ate it??"** You do the best as you can at explaining what just occurred, but seeing as you're young and have no idea about your fate yet, Val had to piece it all together._

 

 **_"A ball, huh?"_ ** _She recalls to when she read a book about her children - in this case, you and your siblings - and it spoke about how Death can free the souls of dying, or dead, individuals. Death can also absorb souls for strength, or to release them to Hell or Heaven._

_This was your first reaping._

 

 **_"Well, whatever you did, it wasn't bad, sweetness. You just...put it in a happier place."_ ** _She takes you into her arms, and promises she will explain this all to you when you are older._

 

* * *

 

 **"What makes you think like this?"** Her voice breaks the silence. You had enjoyed standing there, letting your mind drift anywhere but here. Talking isn't something you want to do. 

**"It's just...my sisters treat me like I'm nothing. Except for Muirin, but..."**

 

**"Ah, I see."**

 

You swallow. Perhaps this will go better than you thought.

 

 **"I don't understand why. It's like I'm taking their jobs from them or something."** You shrug a bit - it was a little complicated considering her arms were still tightly wrapped around you - and she squeezes.  **"Did you ever think that they were jealous of you?"**

When will that ever be possible? You didn't think your sisters, the ones with the high egos, had the potential to be jealous. 

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Well,"** she takes in a breath,  **"you did say your job was just riding in on a so called _"pony"_ , which I don't think your horse will appreciate being called a pony, when you two have been through so much together," **she chuckles before continuing.  **"But your sisters may see that as easy work. They have to do a lot, you know."** She takes a strand of your hair and pushes it behind your ear as an act of endearment,  **"That doesn't mean your job is any lesser. Think of all of the souls you save..."**

 **"Yeah, but...I reap souls. I'm seen as...evil."** You counter her words, and your mind is screaming at you to shut up. You can't be comforted if you  _reject_ the comfort.

 **"Yes, but you reap only so many. You send the others to either heaven or hell."** Val says "hell" with a giddy little laugh, as if the word makes her feel a high amount of joy.  **"Not everyone will understand your actions. And your sisters need to understand that you are the reaper. If they bother you...talk to me, okay?"** She lets a friendly smile grace her face, as if the talk of deceased individuals and mayhem doesn't phase her one bit. 

**"Now, let's go wreak havoc, hm?"**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keavy/Pestilence ; https://i.imgur.com/FE7bItx.png  
> Muirin/War ; https://i.imgur.com/4SE9AQs.png  
> Keelan/Famine ; https://i.imgur.com/kBXRDXV.png
> 
> outlast 2 but val actually succeeded with the whole "summon the antichrist" thing and now she's raising 4 horsemen. hah  
> ALSO WRITING ABOUT VAL INTERACTING WITH A CHILD? SO WHOLESOME???? SHE'S....SUCH A GOOD MOTHER/FATHER GAH  
> the oc's names are Gaelic so I'm sorry, loool they were originally Irish Sirens  
> Si...Sirishes??? Irirens??? oh whatever 
> 
> if you're curious,
> 
> Keelan means Thin  
> Muirin means Born of the Sea  
> and Keavy means Precious


	27. the darkness is evil [and so am i] [tw, sexual content, non-con]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> val centric; no reader involved. trying to practice with them xo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sexual content involved cause YES. practice before i release the grand smut fic. 
> 
> them/they pronouns for val; my friend taught me how to write for transgendered characters :)
> 
> also i have no idea how a dick works and i hate writing the word "cock" so like....I'M SORRY ):(

the darkness was always the blondes favourite way of sneaking up on the precious members of temple gate, and the heretic known as Val, made this known. the torches  that the members carried around had done nothing to aid them. they only give the location of their sad selves.

 

even now, Val prowls the darkness, lacking their heretics. they stare at the lone man with hunger. their pupils had overwhelmed the icy blue of their irises. they wait for the man to turn his back,  to head into his hut, before pouncing like a lion pouncing onto their prey.

 

he goes to make a shriek as he feels the heretic on his back, but he's quieted down when Val puts one of their hands on his mouth. "hush," they whisper. a low, lustful chuckle follows, "you don't want to alarm our beloved guard dog, now do you?" Val mentions Marta, and immediately they feel the man calm down. this pleases them, as they grin so wide it beats the cheshire.

 

"that's right..." they coo and move their hands onto the mans chest. they pursuit to the snaps of the man's overalls, and slowly, they pop out the buttons from their slots. the man is silent while the blonde has their fun scaring the absolute shit out of him. 

"you fear her. you fear her  _power._ " they whisper into his ear, and as Val murmurs into his ear, they slowly begin to pull the overalls off. "tell me...do you fear her...?" they trail off, and the man could tell they were asking for his name. he gulps, "it's Cassiel."

"ah...well,  _cassiel,_ " off the overalls go. they don't even need to motion; Cassiel lifts up his feet to let the overalls get thrown towards a random direction. he stands only in his shirt and undergarment.

"do you fear Knoth's little  _whore?_ " Cassiel can hear the hatred in their voice, as if making the wrong answer would be the cause of his demise. "no. i fear only you." 

 

Val licks their lips at the thought of being someone's  _fear._ One could call them a demon; a demon who fed off of the chaos and the fear of the people. they are quick in turning Cassiel around and cornering him against the wood of his hut.

Cassiel sweats - he prays the noises they're making won't wake up his wife - and stares into the eyes of the heretic. they held lust, and while he admits he was frightened, he found this to be exciting as well.

Val is unpredictable when it comes to their actions, and Cassiel realizes this now, when Val forces their lips upon his, and they grace their tongue upon his lower lip, asking for access.

they could feel combination of  regret, excitement, fear, and shock that exude from him. they can also sense the fear of waking up his wife. so after a rough session of swapping saliva [quite roughly, they might add], they lick the remainders of Cassiel's spit from their lips and begin to speak. "don't think," they croak, still recovering. "i can't hear the sounds of displeasure, that come from your window every night."

Cassiel can feel himself becoming embarrassed. the rebel heretic, the betrayer of Sullivan Knoth, the ex Chief Deacon, can hear him at night? 

 

Val sees the look of confusion and unease on his face, and they let a smug smile take over their lips. "she cannot please you like i can, darling. can she?" Val could read this man like a  _book,_ and Cassiel thinks of how odd this situation is. imagine if Marta or Knoth saw this occurring...

"well, i..." he's speechless, because why are his sexual actions being watched? is he that interesting? he stays silent, and this makes Val chuckle a bit. he couldn't tell if it was from amusement or mockery.

"i have no doubts she cannot satisfy you. it really is not healthy to prevent yourself from pleasure." they let one of their hands shove his head into their neck, and the other slips into Cassiels boxers. he gasps, but Val forces their head deeper, as if using their neck to pacify his moans to come. it was as if they were wanting to help him hide from his wife. so thoughtful!

 

he begins to suck and use teeth to form a hickey, while Val bites their lip and grips onto the soft member that sits inside. as if it came natural, they begin to stroke. why wouldn't it be normal, when you are surrounded by horny mudfucks all day? they wouldn't exactly argue against that statement. Cassiel doesn't know if he's feeling the negative feeling of shame, or the uprising feeling of ecstacy, but he cannot deny that his dick was growing with each passing stroke.

 

he moans a bit; this makes the heretic above him laugh breathily, "quiet, now. not too loud...your wife would, surely, not approve of this." Cassiel could only agree mutely, and continue his action of creating a love bruise.

this was sinful, but isn't this what Val does? do sinful things, and do them passionately, with grace? the fear has washed away now. Val could make you murder someone and make sure you didn't feel remorse afterwards.

moments filled with rapture slip by, and to both parties it felt like hours when in reality it was only minutes. Cassiel could feel himself erupt, much like a geyser, and Val could only let out grunts as their neck ached, and they revelled in the fact they are making an enemy squirm and squiggle. they would not hide their proof of fun. the heretics would certainly find this event to be amusing.

 

once Cassiel finishes, he slaps his back against his hut, and slides down onto the dusty ground. Val's hand is now coated in seed; an all familiar sight in the heretics eyes. a common substance when your cult fucks everything that moves.

they give a little lick at it, and wink at the male, "see you soon, love." and with that, they use the cover of darkness - their good old friend in terms of sneakiness - to escape back to the mines.

 

Cassiel shuts his eyes, and lets himself come down from his high, so he can most likely think on what just happened.

 

at least the wife is ignorant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made as an Apology for being inactive. :( I've been feeling so ill 
> 
>  
> 
> i wrote this while listening to The Wanderer and i feel like it'd fit both Val & Eddie loool
> 
> Cassiel is one of my characters, appearance here; https://i.imgur.com/RcQ0L9x.png  
> just give him dark brown hair and remove his hat + glasses. he wasn't made for this fandom but he is religious based. he owns a cult too! his alias is named Invy.  
> the name Cassiel comes from an archangel. how cool, hm?
> 
> also val is kinda hard to write for? but marta is worse. oh god don't remind me 
> 
> cute little challenge: picture this chapter happening but with an old song playing in the background. no dialogue. just something like "Mr Sandman" or "Sh Boom". cause minus the sexual content it's a funny thought iadfhhjdshnf
> 
> pretend the men in temple gate wear boxers okay....


End file.
